Sonic High School
by Alyssacookie
Summary: As GUN agents, the Sonic Team goes to highschool for the first time. -Sonamy, Knouge, Crails, Silvaze, Shadikal, Jave. DISCONTINUED
1. First Day of School: Boys' Morning

**I OWN NOTHING! Hey! Alyssacookie here! If you read my other Sonic High School story (deleted a long time ago) and liked it, I think you'll like this one even more! I deleted my last one because there must have been, like 20 things I wanted to change about it. So, for this one, I took suggestions and comments from my last one and applied them. Everyone is the same age. Tails is in this one! Some of the ideas from the last one I wrote are alike...but this one is wayyyyyy better. Hope you like it! R&R!**  
_**...**_

-Tails' POV-

Who knew that your whole life, the only one you knew, could be changed with one phrase? Receiving anything you want can only last so long. We need it, I guess. We're all a little too pampered sometimes. The 'we' I'm referring to are my GUN squad. GUN is a secret agency that goes after high-threat anomalies. Otherwise known as abnormal villains, in any shape or form. Special Ops sector 9 is the sector I participate in. Special Ops is a super-secret sector with ten groups of those who possess special abilities.

Six members make up my sector. Sonic, a blue hedgehog, is my best friend. He can be a little cocky and tends to be a little fast in his reasoning. But he's okay. Knuckles is our tough guy. The red echidna has a fiery temper, but he has a good heart. Of course, he'd probably punch me for saying something like that. It's true. Then, there's me. I'm Tails, the smart one. I'm a orange kitsune, or fox depending on who you ask. Next is Shadow. He's an excellent fighter, but he doesn't say much. On the surface he doesn't seem to like us very much. Honestly, the black hedgehog isn't so bad. Silver, another hedgehog, isn't quite as smart as me. Not to brag, but no one is. Even though he's not abnormally smart, he's very thoughtful and dedicated. Finally, there's Jet. A green swallow who was the last one to join our team. A bit of a prankster who can seem a little selfish at times.

That's us. We're the strangest family I've ever heard of, but we manage. Our lives changed after we came back from a relatively routine mission defeating a monotonous villain named Eggman. We reported to the General of GUN with our report and status. After congratulating us on yet another victory, he pulled out some papers. Knuckles looked at them with interest. "What are those for?" He growled in annoyance. The echidna considered beefing boring.

The General gave him a sharp glare. "They're transfer papers."

A knot of suspicion coiled in my stomach but I tried to ignore it. "For who?" Sonic asked, his natural curiosity getting the best of him.

"You."

"Us?" Jet asked in shock. "Why? To where?"

"I've talked it over with the board, and we've decided to relocate your squad to a more average lifestyle. You are wasting time being idle while waiting for an attack worthy of your team's abilities. Since the extra time is available, you will benefit from it by attending public high school."

A mixed reaction took over each of us. Knuckles growled, not being one to accept change very well. Shadow finally turned his attention to the General, looking him in the eyes. Silver looked down as he mulled over the idea. Jet froze in complete horror. Even I wasn't particularly in favor of the idea. Sonic smiled. "It wouldn't hurt to try it." We all offered the optimistic hedgehog our most vicious glare as the General ordered us to go begin packing.

_**...  
**_

To be closer to the school, we were moved to a large house, or rather, mansion.  
The bottom floor is my lab. There was no way I would go anywhere without a work area, and my request was granted. White walls and stainless steel decor was reasonable. All of my previous inventions were also taken with me. The second floor is the living room, dining room, and kitchen. The living room has a flat screen television that has our video game system is hooked up to it. There's also two couches, a single-seating recliner, and some tables. The dining room is just a table with some chairs around it. The kitchen is fully-stocked with anything we would need to make food. Upstairs are our rooms. We each share rooms with one another. I'm with Sonic, Shadow's rooming with Knuckles, and Silver with Jet. My half of a room is orange, Sonic's is blue, Shadow's is black, Knuckles' is red, Silver's is silver, and Jet's is green.

On the first day of school, I was the first to wake up. I immediately pulled on my socks, shoes, and gloves. Then I walked over to Sonic's bed and shook him awake. Once I made sure he wouldn't go back to sleep after I left, I went downstairs. In the kitchen I grabbed a granola bar and headed to my lab to eat. There was no way I was staying upstairs. Mornings with these guys are never easy.

-Sonic's POV-

If there's one thing that I absolutely love about myself, it's my super speed. I was ready to get going in a minute. Bored, I realized that no one else besides Tails and myself were awake. I decided Knuckles could use an extremely effective wake-up call. He was too grumpy in the morning anyway. I smiled gleefully and shot downstairs to Tails' lab.

"Hey Tails...where's that tennis ball pitcher thing?" I asked when I found him at the lab table, chewing on a granola bar. Tails gagged a little and some crumbs came out of his mouth.

"The what? He choked out, giving me a suspicious look.

"Do you still have the tennis ball pitcher?"

"Why?" the Kitsune asked skeptically.

"Well, buddy, that's a good question. And a good question like that deserves a good answer..." I stalled. Tails cut in.

"An answer that you haven't thought of yet." The kitsune lowered his eyes, seeming exasperated. "Ah, just take it. If you want to get beat up it's your funeral." I smiled.

"Thanks. I knew you'd understand." I praised as I grabbed the cannon-like mechanism on what looked like a camera stand and raced back upstairs. "And I'm not going to die!" I vowed as I left. I could of sworn I heard Tails muttering something.

-3rd Person POV-

"Get out of my lab, you reckless tornado." The kitsune muttered to his friend's disappearing form.

-Sonic's POV-

I position the shooter at the end of Knuckles' bed. Changing the dial to "30 mph" seemed reasonable enough not to seriously hurt him. After all, he does have a hard head. After setting the timer to go off in ten seconds, I sauntered over to the echidna's head.

"KNUCKLES! EGGMAN HAS THE MASTER EMERALD!" I yelled. He popped straight up.

"Wha-" He stopped mid sentence as he spied the shooter. By now, I had already gone behind it to watch the countdown. Knuckles growled. "Why you little-"

_Wham!_

The first ball slammed into his muzzle and knocked him back. Knuckles instinctively covered his injured face with his hands. Two more balls shot out and smacked into his forehead and stomach. Then the machine paused. A seriously enraged Knuckles glared at me as he uncovered his muzzle. He roared, "SONIC, I AM GOING TO %*&ING KILL YOU!" And lauched himself out of bed. He crashed into me before I had a chance to dodge. We both flinched as the machine launched again. It had been turned when Knuckles dove at me, so now it shot towards Shadow. We both froze. Knuckles may not be a morning person, but Shadow might literally try to kill us.  
We waited for the inevitable thunk, but it never came.

-Silver's POV-

A blue aura surrounded the offending tennis ball. I sighed from my position in the doorway. "You two are so lucky that I heard Knuckles yelling, you know that?" When I heard Knuckles yelling, I could guess that a fight would start soon in his room. It would only be a matter of time before something woke Shadow up. "Knuckles, you really should control your temper." I scolded.

"But he started it!" Knuckles yelped, pointed an accusing finger at Sonic. The hedgehog chuckled.

"It was just a joke."

"A joke? You call shooting tennis balls out of a cannon at my face first thing in the morning a joke?" Knuckles roared, flinging himself at the offending hedgehog once again. I froze them both. My ears twitched at the sound of someone making their way down the hall. When a loud scraping sound accompanied it, I realized who was coming.

"Oh, hey Jet."

-Jet's POV-

Standing next to Silver standing in the doorway, I surveyed the scene. "I have no idea how you two get in fights so early in the morning." I cackled as a began to laugh loudly. I shifted my extreme board from its place under my arm where it had been dragging on the floor. With a free hand to clutch my stomach, I began to chortle even louder.

Silver muttered, "Shhhh, Jet. Do you really want to wake Shadow up?"

Shutting my beak immediately, I turned to find Shadow's quills protruding from underneath his blanket. The covering had been pulled over his ears. "Oh." I muttered quietly. "Let's just go eat breakfast. I'm not waking him up." Silver nodded as Knuckles got his clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

"Good idea." Silver agreed as he let the ball drop. I cleared my throat loudly while giving the Silver hedgehog a meaningful look.

"What?" He asked, a little startled.

"Aren't you going to get changed first?" I asked, gesturing to his pajamas. He sighed.

"No, I'm going in my boxers. What do you think?" He shot back, annoyed. I shrugged while smirking. "Shut up, Jet."

_**...  
**_

After we all finished breakfast, I stood up and grabbed my backpack off my chair. "You chumps can take the bus, but I'm riding to school. I just fixed up my extreme board." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Don't be jealous that you got yours taken away, Sonic. Next time, don't crash into a GUN supply warehouse. His ears flattened in annoyance as he changed the subject.

"Hey, where's Shadow. Why didn't anyone wake him up?"

"Because we're not stupid..." Knuckles muttered.

"Didn't you already come close enough this morning to getting in trouble with him?" Silver asked, levitating his bowl to prove a point. Sonic huffed and sank back into his seat. A couple seconds later, he brightened.

"At least he still has the alarm clock I gave him..."

-Shadow's POV-

_"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! GET UP YOU MORON! BEEP! BEEP!"_ I pulled the covers over my head even more and growled. This answered my question of why Sonic gave me a present like that out of the blue. With a roar, I threw the quilt from over my head.

"Stupid clock..." I muttered on jerked the cord, unplugging it. It continued to beep. I turned the clock over, looking for a battery case. There wasn't one. Now more than a little creeped out, I chucked the contraption out the window.

There came a cry of some yelling, "You &# %ing idiot! That hit me on the head!" I smirked. No one talks to me like that and lives to tell about it. Searching through my sock drawer, I found what I was looking for. A small pistol lay at the bottom. I loaded it and fired a couple shots out the window.

A chorus of stunned gasps came to my ears, along with a loud inquiry of "Is he dead?" Then, to my disappointment, the voice returned.

"Missed me!"

Quick as lightning, a grab a grenade from off my dresser. After pulling the top off with my teeth, I chuck it out of the window.

_Boom!_

I swiveled my ears and smiled. No sound this time. Ha-ha. Got you. I pulled on my clothes and headed downstairs with a smile. As soon as the others saw me, the asked the same question as one. "How many died?" Hmph. They know me too well.

_**...**_

**So...did you like it? Whether you did or not, please review! I'd like to know what you think! Now, for the girl's morning!**


	2. First Day of School: Girls' Morning

**OMG! I can't believe reviews came so fast! Thank you guynamedtom, hotdogketchup, and The Black Kitsune! I hope this chapter is just as good! I OWN NOTHING! Like it? No? REVEIW EITHER WAY! I don't care! Constructive comments are a-ok with me! R&R!**

_**...**_

_**-Amy's POV-**_

Ask any teenager what their job is. Waitresses, bus boys, lawnmowers, sales clerks, or even cashiers. How many do you know that are government agents in a secret sector called Special Ops 9? That's my job; working as a superpowered mobian to fight bad guys. Of course, I don't work alone. The others are Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Tikal, and Wave. Even though my friends and I are all GUN agents, we've been going to high school like normal kids for years. Unlike most government agents we get a chance to have a normal life.

I'm Amy Rose. Everyone says that I'm way too happy go lucky sometimes. Rouge, my roommate, likes to make fun of my temper. Personally, I don't think I have an anger problem. Anyone would agree with me; that bat is just good at pushing my buttons. Besides, Rouge isn't all that perfect either. She's a heartbreaker. Last year, a new boyfriend popped up at our house every to weeks. Then he would come back after Rouge broke up with him and beg her to take him back. That girl is just plain cold. My question is why any other boys even bother to go out with her anymore. Whatever. Rouge can fly and is trained in judo, which is something like karate. I can summon a giant hammer whenever I want, which is pretty cool. My half of the room is pink, while Rouge's is purple and black.

Cream the rabbit is usually an extremely nice girl. The only time she gets upset is when someone hurts one of her friends. She'll do whatever she has to do to keep her friends safe. Sometimes Cream can be convinced by Rouge or Wave to do mischievous things. Cheese, her chao, used to follow her around all the time when she was little. Now, when Cream goes to school, she puts Cheese in the day care. Often she has to pay extra for damages done to the place by Cheese. The head of the daycare swears that the chao is evil, the head of some kind of mafia. He's really crazy, even for an old man. Usually Cream can make her enemies feel bad for hitting her, but then she'll zap them with her newly discovered electricity powers. The room she shares with Tikal is half peach colored.

Tikal the Echidna really is a sweetie. She's our group's spy. She can turn into a ball of light that can shrink very tiny, where she looks like a speck of dust. This makes it really easy for her to sneak around without being noticed. As the ball of light, she can also expand to blind people around her for a little while. Tikal tries not to fight people at all, but she will if she absolutely has to. She is usually really calm, and always hopes for the best. The half of a room that is hers is colored tan.

Wave the swallow is our group technician. Her IQ rivals the smartest of GUN agents, even though she is just our age. She is obsessed with continuously modifying her extreme gear board, and rides it whenever she can. Before she joined the team, she was in a group of thieves. When we tracked Wave's group down during a heist to steal a chaos emerald, she had been left behind. Once caught, our boss said she had 'potential'. He gave her the choice between joining our team or going to jail. Wave has really warmed up to us, but she won't tell us about her thieving days. Now she's Blaze's best friend and roommate. The bird is really sarcastic, and isn't really interested in getting a boyfriend. Her room that she shares with Blaze is half magenta.

Blaze the cat is the most serious girl on our team. She can get annoyed pretty easily, but is generally laid-back. The cat is also a pyrokinetic, which means she can control fire. We try to get her to open up a little sometimes, but it doesn't happen a lot. Like Wave, she is one of the only girls in our group who hasn't gotten involved with a boy. Blaze snaps at people sometimes. Usually, though, she just keeps to herself.

One thing that we all agree on is that while fighting psychopaths who are trying to take over the world is tough, High School can be a lot harder.

I wake up bright and early on the first day of the new school year. Moving my hand to blob the sunlight from getting into my eyes, I yawned. Getting up and stretching, I realize that I am the first one in my room awake. Looking over at Rouge, I can see the back of her head and ears poking out from under the blanket. I run to the bathroom to take my shower. After stepping out and getting dressed, I realize that the white bat is still asleep.

I call over to her. "Rouge, wake up!" There is no response. Next, I walk over to her bed and shake her. "Rouge, wake up!" Still no movement at all. I hop onto Rouge's bed and jump up and down while on my knees to shake it. "Rouge, wake up!" She turns in her sleep away from me. I form a hammer in my hands, but decide to try one more time. "Rouge, wake up!" At the complete ignorance of my bat friend, I swing my hammer down. Much to my disappointment, only ashes reached Rouge's face.

_**-Blaze's POV-**_

"Just let her sleep," I ordered Amy as the ashes fell on Rouge's blanket.

"You could have burnt me!" Amy squealed.

I sighed at the girl's dramatics. "I could have, Amy. But sadly I didn't." I explained. Amy glared at me, and turned back to Rouge with her arm outstretched. Seeing that she was prepared to hit Rouge again with the hammer I muttered, "Fine, hedgehog. Have it your way." I whipped a stream of fire at her. Amy screamed, teetering on the edge of the bed before falling on the floor. "Whatever." She huffed, dusting the bottom of her dress and leaving the room._ "Rouge...you're gonna be late to school if you don't get up soon." _I thought.

I had been looking for Wave after I seen her missing from her bed this morning. Annoyed that the noise from Amy had distracted me, I checked for Wave in the garage. The swallow had set up an improvised lab for her to modify her extreme gear in. I found her asleep on top of her extreme gear bored in a puddle of oil. Frowning, I shook her awake.

_**-Wave's POV-**_

"No, I'm sleeping. Leave me alone..." I mumbled in a half awakened state. The shaking became more feverent after my protest. Frowning, I rub my eyes and sit up, brushing the hands off of me. Once I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the light, I glared at the cat behind me. "What is it, Blaze?" She gives me a closed mouth smirk. "Wha-oh. School's today, isn't it? Must of fallen asleep while working on my gear..." I muttered sheepishly.

Blaze shook her head in disbelief. "At least you're awake. Go take a shower; you smell like motor oil." She commented, fanning the air in front of her with a gloved paw.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I made my way down to breakfast. Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Tikal were already there. As I poured myself a bowl of cereal, I looked at Tikal across the table. The echidna seemed flustered. "What happed to you? Rough morning?" Tikal's glance wavered over to Cream, before snapping back to me.

"Interesting story actually..."

_**-Cream's POV-**_

"Chao! Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao, Chao! Chao Chao Chao, Chao Chao Chao. CHAO CHAO!"

"Good morning, Cheese." I groggily answered, yawning as I blinked my eyes. My chao was sitting on my nightstand with a slightly frustrated look on his face. "What's wrong?"

My chao, Cheese rolled it's eyes. _**Translation: "Hello! Get up! I don't have all morning, here!Things to do, mafia to run. GET UP!"**_ After stretching, I walk over to the window and wave to the people on the nearby sidewalk. Cheese joins me. Most of the people wave back to my pet and I. One man sees us, throws his money on the street, and runs away. I look out my window, confused. No one is possibly that rich to just be throwing money on the street like that. As a turn away to go get dressed, I notice Cheese flying out the window. Most likely to collect the money. Cheese was always attracted to shiny things.

Glancing over at Tikal after getting dressed, I notice that the echidna is still asleep. Cheese flies back in and hands me my megaphone. I flick the button and hold the device to my mouth. **"Tikal, wake up!" **I yell into the megaphone. The echidna screams and turns into her bright ball in fright. Almost immediately, she turned back to normal. Tikal glared at me with a very red face.

"Uh oh." I whisper.

_**-Tikal's POV-**_

"Cream, what the bloody heck?"

"Tikal, just relax. Take a deep breath..."

"I was relaxing until you blasted that accursed thing in my ear! What is the meaning of this?"

"Today's the first day of school, Tikal. You had to get up."

"But was it really nessicary to...oh, never mind. Just...please leave. I'm going to get dressed."

Cream called to her chao, and then the duo left for the kitchen. I shook my head. That rabbit could be so sneaky sometimes. Once dressed, I made my way down to the kitchen. Apparently, I still seemed a little unamused. Wave took one look at me and asked, "What happened to you?" I explained my eventful morning. After my retelling was finished I received looks of shock from all of my friends.

Trying to break the awkward silence, I commented, "Where's Rouge?"

Amy glared at Blaze and huffed. "Blaze wouldn't let me wake her up." I gave the feline a weird look. Blaze waved her hand around to symbolize ignoring the hedgehog.

"Let's go wake her up before we're all late." She suggested.

We all immediately got up and walked back up the stairs to Rouge and Amy's room. As Cream and I prepared to awaken the bat, Wave called out. "Stop! Wait, hold up a minute. I have an idea." She muttered looking at Rouge's makeup suggestively, a smirk on her beak.

"You wouldn't." I said in a superior tone.

"I would." She laughed, walking over to the makeup. "Anyone else want to join?"

Amy smiled as Blaze frowned at her friend's immaturity. The cat sighed and left the room, followed by Cream and I. On the way downstairs, she commented, "Rouge's going to kill them, you know," to no one in particular. We all sat back down at the table waiting for the horrific scene to unfold. Not to long after, Wave and Amy returned downstairs. Wave motioned towards Rouge's room.

"Wait for it..."

A few moments later, an ear-piercing shriek echoed throughout the house. Amy smiled, satisfied. Wave chuckled.

_**-Rouge's POV-**_

Waking up to giggles first thing in the morning was an indication that this would not be pleasant. Even though my mind was still a little fuzzy from sleep, I shuffled over to my mirror. I screamed in terror upon seeing my face.

I looked like a clown.

Red lipstick went around my nose and eyes. Blue eyeshadow was thick around my mouth. White powder worked its magic in making me whiter than usual.

I figured Pinky did this, but she's not sneaky enough to pull it off alone. So...she probably had Wave's help. I growled as I reached for the makeup remover. Once all of the makeup was off, I went to get dressed. I bolted downstairs once I was completely done. Wave and Amy were waiting at the bottom of the steps for my reaction. "Noticed anything different about yourself this morning?" They asked, giggling. I pinched both of their arms as hard as I could.

"Yes."

As they both hissed in pain, I grabbed a granola bar off of the counter. "Time to go, ladies. Don't want to miss the bus now, do we?" All of the uninjured girls followed behind me. Wave and Amy were the last ones out, still rubbing their sore arms.

Ha. That'll teach them to mess with me.

_**...**_

**So... did you like it? R&R! Review what you did or didn't like about it! PLLLLLLEEEEEAAASSSSEEEE!**_  
_


	3. First Day of School: Bus Ride

**MOBIANS BELONG TO SEGA! Anyway, how are you guys liking my story? Please, if you read, then review! I need to know what you think. This chapter is the bus: the first time everybody meets; or have some already met?**

_**...**_

-Knuckle's POV-

"I don't understand why the General wants us to go to school."

"To be honest, _hedgehog_, I don't really-"

"To start, just look at school buses. They're yellow, and smelly, and the people who drive them really need to-"

"Shut up."

"Ooh, look who's grumpy."

I growled, attempting to keep my temper down. Sonic had been complaining since we reached the bus stop. To be honest, I couldn't of cared less. "Stop it, Sonic."

"Aw, Knuckles. Lighten up." He advised, slapping me on the back a bit harder than nessicary. I turned around with my arm extended. As usual, the quick hedgehog dodged my punch.

"Too slow!" As I let myself shift into my fighting stance, I noticed more people coming to the bus stop. Pausing my anger for the time being, I evaluated them.

Ahead of all of the others was a white bat wearing a disgustingly tight shirt. Even though the bat seems to be in the group, she seems a little annoyed. A stomping pace away from the others symbolized this. A pink hedgehog wearing a red outfit seemed to be talking the most out of all the girls behind. She was waving her arms around animatedly as she spoke. A purple cat opened her mouth in what appeared to be a rather bored sigh. The cat looked over to a purple bird.

The bird smirked and shrugged, shifting an extreme gear board out from under her arm and jumping on it. She almost immediately left the scene, shooting down the street. A pale rabbit glanced at the disappearing form. Distracted, she nearly tripped into a tan echidna. The echidna's expression flattened into one of concentration. Then she smiled and said something to the rabbit, presumably asking if she was okay. The rabbit nodded as the group reached the bus stop.

Sonic, always the friendly one, called out to them. "Hey, what's up?" He asked in his usual obnoxious voice. Most of the girls mumbled their greetings, but the pink hedgehog stared at him in a daze. The male hedgehog blinked. "Um, are you okay?" He asked. The girl continued to stare at him regardless. Sonic waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone home?" The pink hedgehog's glazed eyes followed his hand. "Um, can I at least have a name?"

"Amy..." She answered, sighing dreamily.

"Well, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy sighed again.

"Sonic..."

Sonic backed away slowly in fear as the peach rabbit and the tan echidna flanked the dazed hedgehog girl. "Amy? Amy, snap out of it! Wake up!" The rabbit commanded. The purple cat cast Amy an annoyed look, then stepped out and stuck out her hand to Sonic.

"I'm Blaze. And I promise, we're not all that weird. Sonic nodded understandingly. "The bat is Rouge, the rabbit is Cream, and the echidna is Tikal. Oh, and Wave was just here but-"

"Huh? What?" Jet cut in, interested in the newcomers all of the sudden. The feline glared at the avian for cutting her off.

"Yes. Wave rode her extreme gear to school. Who might you be?"

"Jet."

The cat glared at him, keeping a cool exterior. Her voice betrayed her, as it was laced with malice. "Well then, I wouldn't go after her if I were you." Blaze's comment was lost on the hawk as he jumped on his own extreme gear and raced down the street. She hissed in his general direction as the bus pulled up.

-Wave's POV-

I ground my beak on itself, desperately wishing that he hadn't followed me. I let out my breath when I heard another extreme gear board following mine. Once I steadied myself, I risked a glance over my shoulder. It was (him). A loud honk cause me to face forward as I narrowly missed a truck. Tears started to form in my eyes. You don't leave someone to take the blame for everything and expect happiness three years later! Lost in my thoughts, I once again nearly rear-ended a sports car. When I recovered I saw that Jet had caught up to me. Suddenly, I swerved my board off of the road into a small grassy patch.

There was a long silence, and then he tried to speak. "Wave, I-"

"Shut _up_." I hissed in anger, refusing to face him. "We were supposed to be a team, but you guys left me behind. You left me to take the blame for that mission. No one even came to find me!"

"But I-"

"_Shut up_!" I screeched, whirling around to face him with tears running down my face. "It's been three years, Jet! It's too late for excuses and explanations!" Then I sobbed, and my voice became much more quiet. "We were thieves, yes. But I thought we had each others' back. It wasn't supposed to be every one for themselves. I don't know, I thought that you guys cared. You were the only family I had. And you left me. Alone." The green hawk's own eyes seemed to be a little teary at this point.

"Wave..."

"No Jet, I'm leaving. You're going to make me late for school." I explained quietly, once again getting on my board. As I went towards the school there were fresh tears going down my face.

Why was he even here?

-Cream's POV-

Apparently, we were the last stop on the bus today. As we girls shuffled onto the bus we slipped into the seats that were open. I sat down next to the male fox from the bus stop. He turned to me. "Hey, you're Cream right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Miles Prower, but you can just call me Tails. Most people do."

"Why's that?"

He gave me a weird look, and gestured to his twin tails. "Uh, I have two tails. Usually that's the first thing people notice about me..." I blinked.

"Oh, I hadn't really noticed...but that's really cool!"

Tails laughed. "You think so?" I nodded my head vigorously.

"I'm assuming that you're new here. I haven't seen you around before." I explained, changing the subject. He nodded.

"I moved here from...the east coast."

"Wow. You went all the way from there to California?"

"Yeah." I thought for a minute. Since new people generally don't have anyone to have lunch with, I decided to be polite.

"Well, since you're new, would you like to sit with me and my friends today?" He smiled as the bus pulled up to the school.

"Yeah, I would like that. I would like that a lot." He accepted as the bus pulled up to the school. Once everyone had filed out of the bus, I gathered my friends so we could go into the school building together. I waved to him as we went inside, and he waved back.

Blaze stayed outside to wait for Wave to arrive at school. A silver hedgehog waited with her. I giggled as I ran into homeroom.

-Silver's POV-

I stood near a purple cat while I waited for Jet to appear. Bored, I kick a stone and asked, "So who are you waiting for?" She glanced at me and answered.

"My friend Wave. And your name is...?" I blushed lightly, feeling very stupid for not telling her my name.

"I'm Silver."

The feline looked me up and down. "Fitting." I attempted to think back to when I had seen her talking to Sonic at the bus stop.

"You're Blaze, right?"

"Yes."

I looked at her purple coloring. Blaze didn't seem like a fitting name for a purple cat, really. I expected a name based off of water. Maybe even poison, if anything. The cat seemed a little annoyed with my presence. So of course I kept on talking, making myself look even more silly. "Um, I'm waiting for my friend too. He's a green hawk-"

I stopped talking as the purple cat's ears perked up. "Green hawk? What's his name?"

Hesitantly, I answered her.

"His name is Jet."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from the cat as her eyes narrowed at me suspiciously. Blaze was about to ask me something when an extreme gear board skidded into the parking lot. Its rider jumped off and grabbed it under her arm. This, from what I assumed, was Wave. The bird's face was flushed red and her eyes were glazed over. Blaze walked over to her friend asking her a question quietly. Wave seemed to growl and shook her head, running into the building. Blaze turned to give me another once-over and dipped her head at me. She mouthed "see you around," and followed her friend into the building.

"Ahem." Came an annoyed cough. I turned around to see a disgruntled Jet. "Are you done?" He asked quietly. I nodded. The hawk led the way into the school.

_**...**_

Jet didn't speak a word to me all through morning classes. On the way to lunch, I attempted to pry some information out of him. "Jet, what happened?" I asked. He was quiet. We entered the lunchroom, and as I waited for him to answer I looked for one of our friends. Tails waved me in from a table against the wall. Knuckles and Shadow were pushing another table to fit next to the one. Realizing that Jet had no actual plans to answer, I turned my attention to Tails as I sat down.

"What's up with the tables?"

"The rabbit, Cream, from the bus stop invited us to sit with her and her friends today."

"Okay."

The first girl to appear from the lunch line was Cream, who sat down across from Tails and immediately started talking. I recognized the cat from waiting this morning. Blaze sits across from me, being the only boy who she knew. The feline didn't really seem to pay attention to me as she sat. Amy, the pink hedgehog from this morning sat across from Sonic. The usually peppy hedgehog's ears sat flat on his head in fear. I chuckled along with the other guys. Rouge, a white bat, sat across from Knuckles. The echidna grimaced, not concerned with showing his annoyance. An echidna named Tikal plunked down across from Shadow, simply to sit next to Cream. The final girl to reach the table was Wave...and the only open spot was in front of Jet.

This is going to be a _very _weird lunch.

_**...**_

**Sorry if that one wasn't very angsty. I suck at it. The next chapter is lunch, which is more of a romantic comedy chapter. R&R. Sorry that one took so long! The next one should be out by the end of today...or early tomorrow. Soooooooooo...see you then!**


	4. First Day of School: Lunch

**Psh. I just realized since I'm changing the chapters, I mind as well change the author's notes. Okay, so here's the fourth chapter of my revisions. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, and I don't get allowance. My next big buy will be buying gum ten minutes from now.**  
_**...**_

-Sonic's POV-

I rocked back in my chair. Hey, this whole school thing wasn't all that bad. The cafeteria food looks almost edible, the lunch ladies are gorillas, and there are girls. Plenty of extremely hot girls. It's about time I had a girlfriend who couldn't beat the living crap out of me without even thinking about it. Looking around the cafeteria, a couple catch my eye. Then my glance comes to rest on the slightly creepy female in front of me. Her name is Amy, right? This girl is really freaking me out.

To avoid eye contact I decide to glance around the table. Tails and Cream are talking animatedly about the afternoon classes. How boring. Rouge is trying to have a conversation with Knucklehead, who is attempting to ignore her harder than I'm avoiding Amy. Blaze and Tikal are talking quietly. Shadow is reading a book and eating his food without even looking at the stuff. Silver seems to be casually surveying everyone like I am. Wave is frowning deeply and avoiding everyone's eyes. It looks like Jet is trying to get her to look at him.

"Jet, what's with you and your little girlfriend?" I call out to the two. Wave, the swallow seems to choke on her food for a moment. After she gets over her coughing fit she glares at Jet. The normally obnoxious hawk gives her a don't-look-at-me look. Then Wave glares at me.

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"And I'm Britney Spears."

The swallow snaps her beak shut and gets a spoon full of rice pudding. With one finger, she bends back the spoon.

"Okay, wait. Do you know how it takes to get my quills-"

Splat. The pudding landed on my forehead. Some of it began to run down my quills while I glared at her. I spooned up some of my chili and flung it at her face. The swallow dodged the assault and it hit Blaze in the back of the head. The cat flinched and turned to face me. Not minding her gloves, she, along with Rouge and Tikal, scooped up their own food to throw it at me. I was hit with tuna salad and a chunk of liquidy tofu. Rouge's aim was a bit off and Shadow was hit by her yogurt.

We all froze as Shadow wiped the yogurt off of his eyes. "Who threw that?" He demanded threateningly.

Tikal, Cream, Jet, Tails, and I pointed at Rouge. Blaze, Rouge, Wave, Silver, and Knuckles pointed at me. The angry hedgehog's glance drifted between the both of us. Unsurprisingly, he believed the others and attempted to throw some of Tails' applesauce that he stole at me. The food still on his eye lids caused horrible aim, and he hit Knuckles. Without really thinking it through, the echidna tossed a soggy peach at Rouge. The bat, Blaze, and Wave totally lost it and chucked everything they had at us guys. We took up our own food to fight back.

Within the next couple of minutes, we all had completely ruined our clothes. There was food everywhere that could be reached above the table. Wave was cackling loudly at Jet's horrible condition. She didn't even notice when he chuckled at her own. Apparently, their laughter was infectious and we all began to laugh. Shadow didn't laugh; he only cracked a slightly amused smile. Of course, he was also the first one to ruin it.

-Shadow's POV-

"We have to go wash this off before the next class." I mentioned reasonably.

"Sounds good to me," Rouge stated. "there's some showers in the gym. We can sneak past the teachers and go there." The other girls nodded.

"I guess we have to, too. It's our first day here and I don't want a reputation for smelling like fish." Jet sighed, casting a glance to Blaze, who was already scraping the remaining food out of the bowl with a spoon in order to eat it.

"Excuse me?" She asked, casting him an unamused look. She held the handle a little tighter. Tikal, who clearly didn't want another war started, pushed down the cat's arm.

"Let it go, Blaze." The cat gave her friend a dismal look but sighed. Taking it as a signal of agreement, Tikal looked to Sonic. "How are we going to get past the teachers like this anyway?"

Cream smiled gleefully. "Leave that to me." She grabbed Sonic's hot dog and walked over to an overweight blue cat. She whispered something into his oversized ear and gave him the hot dog. As soon as the rabbit turned around, the cat shoved the whole thing down his throat and immediately began choking.

A student called out, "Big's choking again! Can someone help him already?" All the slightly annoyed teachers walked over to the cat to find a way to push through the cat's large stomach and give him the Heimlich maneuver.

When Cream reached us, she kept her back her back to the scene and made a 'come on' motion with her hand. We all followed the rabbit out of the lunch room doors.

_**...**_

The shower rooms for us guys were fairly plain. You walk into an empty room with a full length mirror with a counter on one side. The other side went down the hallway to the showers. I turned mine on to searing hot, but it only got to lukewarm by the time I was done getting food out of my quills. When I went to the mirror room to dry my quills, they were so waterlogged that they hung straight down. As I began to dry them with a towel, my natural quill-style sprung into place.

Not long after, Silver and Faker walked into the mirror room. Both of their quills looked similar to mine from being waterlogged. As we all dried them, Knuckles walked into the room and up to the mirror. The echidna picked up a towel, looked over it for a second before slinging it around his neck. Then, Knuckles started shaking his quills like a dog. Silver and Faker yelled in protest as drops splashed on them. I simply frowned deeper and went to dry the offending drops.

Chuckling at the dirty looks the other two gave him, Knuckles began to dry his slightly damp fur with a towel. Seemingly bored, the echidna turned to Sonic. "So, Blue Boy. What's going on between you and Rose?"

Sonic grimaced. "Don't bother Knuckles. That girl freaks me out."

The hothead grunted. "Sucks to be you, then."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "What about that bat? Her name's Rouge, right?"

Knuckles frowned. "And?"

The blue wonder was about to answer when Tails and Jet finally made an appearance. Sonic immediately turned his attention to the hawk. "Jet, what's up with you and the Wave girl anyway?"

Jet looked away. "We used to work together."

Sonic gave him a disbelieving look. "That's it?"

Jet glared at him and clacked his bleak.

-Blaze's POV-

Once we are safely inside of the locker room, the other girls immediately let loose with a barrage of giggles as we made our way to the showers. Wave cackled the loudest. "I even managed to get Jet with the rest of my rice pudding!" She laughed. Rouge smirked.

"I can't believe that Shadow believed us. The look on Sonic's face when he went for him was priceless." Amy sighed.

"His face is always priceless to me." We all winced at this. Tikal sighed.

"Don't you think that you are a little too obsessed with Sonic? We just met all of them today." Tikal warned. Amy shrugged, ignoring the advice of the levelheaded echidna to lead the way to the stalls. Each of us followed her soundlessly.

_**...**_

Coming from the showers wrapped in towels, we each faced the full-length mirror that spanned the length of the changing area. Pulling up our clothes while covering as much of our bodies as possible was a quiet task until Rouge broke the silence.

"So Wave," she asked while raising an eyebrow, "what's up with you and that Jet guy?"

The question hung in the air. Wave looked at me for help and I shrugged. They deserved to know, in my opinion. We were supposed to help each other. The swallow finished dressing and began to tie her bandana. A deep, calming breath came from her beak to steady her nerves. Then, she spoke.

"Well, you guys know how I was in that group of thieves, the Babylon Rouges?" Everyone nodded, unwilling to stop her explanation. "Well, Jet was the leader." Some of us either gasped, widened our eyes, or gaped at the revelation. Nonetheless, Wave kept going. "We were on a simple mission to steal a chaos emerald. I was in the camera room to disable the security to allow them to get the emerald without setting off the alarms. Jet was supposed to radio me if any problems came up after the power went out. No one ever called, but a few minutes later you guys came in through the window and arrested me. When I was being dragged out, I saw that their boards were already gone...they had left me...and I trusted them!"

Wave sobbed out the last part before breaking down. She kneeled down onto the tiled floor, covering her beak with her hands. "Why is he here?" The swallow choked out as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

We were all dressed at this point, and we all sweeped our friend into a group hug. Tikal had tears running down her own face. "I'm so sorry Wave. That's just...awful. We didn't know." As Wave gradually calmed down, we all wiped our own tears and reapplied our makeup. When we were all ready to go, Rouge turned to Wave.

"You sure that you'll be alright, hon?"

"I'm fine for now, Rouge. Let's get going before the period ends."

-Tikal's POV-

On the way back to lunch, the other girls were quiet cold to Jet. The poor hawk seemed despondent. Technically, I was expected to give him the cold shoulder too. But I didn't sense the icy selfishness in him that would become a reason to leave a teammate behind. It honestly didn't add up.

At the next class, I sat down next to Shadow. I cast a quick glance at him. He was so hard to read. But...I didn't understand why.

_**... **_

**Oh gosh, I suck. I'm the worst procrastinator the world has ever seen. I'm so sorry. I will try harder. I'm so sorry.**


	5. First Day of School: Rivals

**Well...crap. I'm just trying to get these rewrites up. I want to write a new chapter already!**

_**...**_

-Cream's POV-

As students filed into the science room, we were told to line up against the wall. The chemistry teacher, an elderly lizard named Mr. Green eyed us all through thick glasses. He flicked out his tongue and addressed us.

"Now, I'm going to give you each a minute to choose your lab partners. One minute. Got it? Good. Now go!"

Almost immediately, I looked to Tails. When I went for him I saw Fiona Fox mimicking my moves. She was eyeing Tails in a way that couldn't help but annoy me. We cut a glance at each other as we neared him. Fiona ended up behind me and pulled harshly on one of my ears, forcing me to stop as she gained ground. I clenched my teeth as she passed me and innocently stuck out my leg, causing her to stumble. The fox growled at me and I returned the leer. When we finally turned around, we just managed to see Tails...partnering with a girl with green hair.  
Cosmo. One of the sweetest girls in the school, besides Tikal. Both of our jaws hit the floor as Mr. Green announced that the minute was up.

"Does everyone have a partner?"

The class answered 'yes' collectively and I looked around. Who was my partner? I stood up and watched as Mr. Green seated everyone. His yellow eyes turned on me.

"Oh, Fiona and Cream. Sit right here please."

For the second time in under a minute, my jaw dropped.

-Amy's POV-

In history, I made a point of sitting across from Sonic. To be completely honest I could have spent all day looking at him. He was handsome and charming from what I had seen about him so far. Sonic finally returned my gaze.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you with something?"

"Oh! Um," I stalled not exactly sure how to answer, "nothing."

Deadpanning, Sonic turned away from me. He muttered something about 'crazy fangirls' before striking up a conversation with a very familiar chipmunk.

Sally.

-Shadow's POV-

Tikal, the echidna female from lunch is apparently in my seventh period math class. She casts a glance at me from across the room. I don't acknowledge it. Almost immediately, the echidna cuts her glance to the teacher, a snake with her hair in a bun named Ms. Fang. The woman was slithering down the isles holding papers in her tail. The tip of her tail flicked to pass them out.

When the thin piece of paper slid onto my desk, I looked it over. It seemed simple enough. The problems were basic. Most likely review from last year. The class was silent as we worked.

About halfway through my paper, I looked around to the other members of the class. Most had their heads down to work intently. A assured smile twitched at the corner of my mouth; I was surely one of the fastest in the class. Then my eyes locked with Tikal's. Her pencil has been tucked into her dreadlocks casually and she was holding open a green notebook. Had she already completed the paper?

Apparently so. How had she finished before me? It made me feel inferior, which made my blood boil. My eyes snapped back to my paper and I set about furiously to complete it. I did not like having to race for second.

Minutes later, the teacher leaves the room and instructs us to read quietly. There was a small chance that was going to happen. As soon as she left the room erupted into chaos. A yellow mongoose named Ash turned around in his seat to face Tikal.

"Hey, Tiki."

"Don't call me that," stated Tikal without drawing her eyes up from the notebook.

Ignoring her, the mongoose continued. "Have you thought about my offer yet Tiki?"

"It's Tikal. My name is Tikal. And no, Ash. I'm not going out with you."

Ash reeled back in mock surprise. "What's wrong with me?"

Tikal finally awarded him a glance. "You've gone out with half the girls in this school, you're quite rude, and you flunked math twice. Last year."

The boy smirked. "And how would you know that? Have you been watching me, Tiki?"

"You just told me that you flunked."

His smirk faltered to a smile. "That doesn't explain how you know that other stuff. Admit it, Tiki. You like me."

Tikal clenched her teeth and was about to answer when the teacher returned. She sighed, ignoring the snickers from a few of the more immature classmates and kept her nose in the book until class ended.

_**...**_

After class, I saw Ash leaning against the locker next to Tikal. He was talking to the uncomfortable girl and blocking her way to the next class. I growled. He had no respect for girls, and it made me sick. I walked up to him.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked to Tikal.

The mongoose boy glared at me. "No, there isn't. What's it to you?"

Silent, I looked at Tikal again. She answered quietly, "he's blocking my way to class."

"Move," I commanded to Ash who sneered.

"Whatever. This isn't even worth my time. Catch you around, Tiki." With that, he whirled around and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Thank you Shadow." Tikal whispered before walking away, eager not to miss eighth period. I cast one more wayward glance in the direction Ash had gone before following her.

I don't trust him.

-Blaze's POV-

As it turned out, we all had the same English class together eighth period. Mr. Clack, a brown owl with wire-framed glasses, instructed us to our tables.

Table one was myself, Rouge, Wave, Honey, Julie-Su, and Typhoon. I sighed and sat down. There was a wavering feeling that we were sitting with our rivals on purpose. Table two was Sally, Fiona, Mina, Amy, Cream and Tikal. Now I was even more sure, but the fact still got on my nerves. Table three was Silver, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Jet. Even though I was sure that he was just putting the new students together, it still seemed unfair that the boys actually got to sit with their friends. Table for was Espio, Shade, Mighty, Storm, Cosmo, and Scourge.

Nonetheless, we all go to our tables.

I sit across from my rival, a cat with gold-colored fur named Honey. She usually wears a red dress, red boot, black tights, and a red head band with angel wings on the sides. Honey looks at my purple and red jacket with white pants underneath and sneers. "Haven't changed much, have you?"

"I could say the same to you."

Rouge glares down an echidna named Julie-Su. She has pink fur and wears a vest that is half black and green, a gold belt, and black shorts with green stripes on the sides. Her mechanical dreadlock has been shined for the first day of school. "Hate to break it to you, Julie, but you've spent too much time in workshop again." Julie-Su looks at Rouge's knee-high boots with black skinny jeans.

"At least I don't have to be a gymnast to know how to walk."

Wave plops down near Typhoon, a teal-colored blue jay. They glance at each others' identical outfits. Where Wave has a white bandana, Typhoon has a black one. They wear identical tank tops, one purple, one blue. Their white and black pants match the short black jacket covering the tank tops. "Oh look. Another addition of who wore it best." Typhoon jeered.

"Yeah, no contest, poser."

Sally the chipmunk is Amy's rival. Her red-brown hair stands out against her brown fur. An unbuttoned blue vest sits over a red camisole along with her blue shorts and blue boots. She laughs at Amy's more conservative red dress and boots. "Well, pinky, at least it doesn't look like a satellite dish anymore."

Amy smoothed down the bottom of her dress self-consciously before glaring at the chipmunk. "It never looked like that. I just went for a new style."

Fiona, a red fox, smiled deviously at Cream from across the table. Cream flinched away, her brown blouse with a blue camisole under it wrinkling from the shift. Fiona was wearing all black. She placed her gloves on the table languidly before crossing her combat-style boots and tights with a studded belt. The foxes black halter top made the rabbit's dark jeans and brown sneakers look juvenile. "Well, hello there, Creamy girl." Fiona greeted, making her teeth even more visible.

Cream shifted uncomfortably but met the fox's eyes. "Hello, Fiona."

Tikal gracefully sat down in front of Mina Mongoose before smoothing down her loose white pants. Mina glances at her strangely patterned wrap shirt before tugging on her three ear piercings. The echidna cuts her own eyes to the mongoose's brown short shorts, black tank top, and purple hair. The two are polar opposites, down to Mina's neon-blue boots and Tikal's white sandals. "Hello Mina." Tikal whispers curtly but politely.

Mina snorted. "Yo, sugar queen."

Not too long after of all our greetings, Mr. Clack broke the deadlock. "Eyes up here, girls. Please do so immediately." We all break our stares and shift our attention to the older owl. "As much as I detest such non proactive work, today we will be doing get-to-know each other activities. I expect no problems. Any issues will be met with immediate punishment. Are we clear, _girls_?"

Uh-oh.

_**...**_

**Look at this! Another one bites the dust~.**


	6. First Day of School: Bring It!

**Next rewrite up! Make sure you read these, because I'm changing things.**

-Mr. Clack's POV-

Things get around in the teacher's lounge, especially about problem students.

Every year a few teachers come in terribly worked up about a few typically good students who have the most unpleasant rivalry habit. They end out handing down many disciplinary measures throughout the year, but it doesn't stop them. I can see that these females are the famous ones I've heard about. My theory is that by being forced to deal with each other they may get over their rivalry. Even if that plan doesn't work they shall receive as many slips as I am able to hand out.

First I must get this trivial work out of the way.

"I implore you to create a persuasive planning chart about yourself and your partner." I ordered. The students groaned. "Enough of that," I chirped, "no groaning." With that I continued, "You will not have to write a persuasive essay based off of this task if you write it well and remember how to create the chart. Get a piece of paper out and get started."

The gray albatross in the back raised his hand. I glanced at my seating chart before raising my eyebrow at him. "May I help you, Storm the Albatross?" I asked sharply. The task couldn't have been that hard to comprehend.

The purple bird in the back snapped her head up from its resting position on the desk and squinted across the room at the large bird.

"Yes," he began in a comically slow tone, "I wanted to know what-"

A sharp squeak popped out of a bird's throat. I glared at the student with the outburst. "Is there something you would like to share with the class," I checked my seating chart. "Wave the swallow?"

She shook her head vigorously and gulped as she glanced at the albatross. The boy stared at her with a look of sluggish recognition. "May I go to the nurse," she asked hurriedly, "please?"

This scene was delaying all of the students. "Yes, you may go," I said with a sigh.

She hurried out of the room as the green hawk, Jet, put his head down on his desk and sighed. I glanced over my class worriedly. It's one thing to have problem girls but when you add boys into the equation, it's not safe.

-Rouge's POV-

I'm worried about Wave, but there's nothing I can do about it right now. I can tell Mr. Clack personally doesn't like us so my best bet would be to get to work. I draw out a persuasive planning chart from memory and draw up the headings, "hot, dangerous, mysterious" to my side of the argument.

Juile-Su looks over it and snorts before adding her side. She didn't give it back for me to finish my part.

"Give it, Echidna," I hissed. "I have to finish my part or he'll make me write the essay."

"I know that," she answered simply as she continued to fill her side out.

I growled and kicked her from under the table. She winced, her face turning red. "Don't count on it, you bat-whore," she whispered. My already short temper with this girl was spent. With a screech I dove across the table and attempted to wrestle the sheet out of her hands.

"Let go, you idiot!" She screeched as I scratched her arm in an attempt to pry the paper away. When I didn't listen she slammed her fist onto my hand, and in return I kicked her in the face.

We went like this for a minute or two before Mr. Clack pried us apart with our detention slips.

-Amy's POV-

Sally snorted as she watched the scene.

"What an idiot."

I whipped my head around to her. "What?"

The chipmunk rocked back in her chair calmly. "She let her temper get to her. It's pathetic."

For that, I gave that self-righteous witch a slap. She growled and slapped me back so hard I saw stars. We both received our detention slips from the impatient teacher before the fight could go anywhere.

-Cream POV-

We all watched as Amy tried to regain her sense back from Sally's slap. Fiona laughed. "Your pink friend has no business picking a fight with Sally. Of course she would lose."

"Keep dreaming," I muttered quietly. The fox threw me a death glare over the table but seemed to know better than to start a fight.

Sadly, Mina did not.

The mongoose smirked suddenly as she kicked one of my legs from under the table. I cried out and hugged my knee to my chest. Tikal looked at me before glaring at the purple haired girl.

"Why would you do that?" She inquired.

Mina scoffed. "No one insults Sally like that. What are you going to do anyway?"

Tikal, always the practical one, raised her hand. "Mr. Clack-" was as far she got before being tackled and muzzled by Mina's hand. I jumped off my chair to help my friend. The mongoose's knees in her stomach were currently holding down Tikal.

Just as I managed to pull Mina off, Fiona jumped me and pulled on one of my long ears. I cried out in pain as she pulled me towards her. Just as I reached her, I kicked the fox in the face before slinking off to rub my ear.

I wasn't terribly surprised when we received our detentions.

**Okay, starting off again good.**


	7. First Day of School: Detention

**I almost finished this one, lost the file, and started again. Urgh…**

-Tikal's POV-

"Be advised that you will all be picking your electives next week. Begin putting some thought into the activity that you will be participating in all year. Electives themselves start in three weeks time. Continue to have a productive day," called out Mr. Clack as the final bell rang.

We each had a little more than five minutes to get to detention. Sally, Fiona, Julie-Su, and Mina immediately went to their lockers and started for the Vice Principal's office. Honey and Typhoon went with their friends.

The rest of my friends, however were still clumped together outside of the classroom. Jet clearly seemed to be the most anxious, although we were all worried about Wave. Before I even had a chance to say anything Blaze started towards the nurse.

"I'm going to check on Wave," she informed us, "I'll see you guys when you get out of detention."

I looked to Jet. "You should probably go too," I advised. "You want to anyway."

The hawk gave a quick nod and hurried down the hallway.

Silver looked at me. "I'm going with him," he stated. "Just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." With that, he ran off after Jet.

The rest of us girls turned to Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow. I fidgeted, unsure about giving these guys orders. Some of them were bound to not like it. "Could you guys maybe wait for us until we get out of detention?" I asked.

Knuckles folded his arms in defiance. "What makes you think we'll take orders from you?" The two male hedgehogs nodded in agreement. Tails looked away, determined not to be involved in any argument.

"Couldn't you wait for me, Knuckles?" Rouge asked in her most pitiful voice. The echidna looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Even though you've spent the whole day ticking me off," he muttered, "thanks to your little performance eighth period I might just stay. Today only."

The bat smirked happily. "Okay then," she conceded. Then she turned to the other boys. "Now you wouldn't leave Knuckie all alone would you?"

Knuckles growled in warning. "Don't push it, Batgirl."

"I would," Shadow grumbled.

Sonic and Tails, on the other hand started with everyone else towards the office. I looked at the clock nervously. Three minute left and then I would be late. I glared at the ebony hedgehog.

"They're your friends," I scolded.

He shrugged. "They can take care of themselves."

"But you should go with them."

"I'm a nonconformist."

"And you support this by ditching your friends?"

"They'll live."

"Don't you care about anyone but yourself?" I questioned in exasperation.

"I did!" He yelled sharply. I cringed. Then he spoke in a softer voice. "But this isn't a big issue. It's just someone at the nurse. There's nothing I can do to change that. You don't have to be so emotionally attached."

"Yes. But I don't see how this is a big deal. Someone's in the hospital!"

I don't like be chastised. "Fine, but you don't have to be so aloof." I looked at the clock again. "And now I have a minute to get there. Thanks to you, I'm going to be late."

He looked at me with a stunned expression. It was like no one had ever really argued with him before. Rolling my eyes, as I was completely fed up, I started for the office.

He grabbed my arm. Before I could get a chance to yell at him for grabbing me, his hand slid down my arm to my glove. I shivered.

"Maybe I could help you?" He asked quietly. I didn't necessarily get an opportunity to answer before my breath was taken away from me.

We were speeding down the hallway.

-Jet's POV-

That crazy bird.

I just wish things could be better between myself and Wave, but she just doesn't listen. It's annoying because I've always admired her stubbornness. But right now I'm more worried about her than anything.

The worry kept on running through my mind as I dashed down the hallway ahead of Silver. When I reached the door of the nurse I saw Blaze sitting in the hallway with her eyes closed. I glanced at her in question.

"She won't let us in," the cat said simply. I didn't know whether she meant Wave or the nurse, but I could tell that we didn't have much choice but to wait.

Silver appeared just as I sat down. "We have to wait?" He asked simply. At least I hoped that he was asking. He very rarely read minds without permission. I nodded anyway. The hedgehog plopped down in between us with a sigh. I was anxious, but I didn't mind waiting too much. She would be fine.

That bird is stubborn.

-Rouge's POV-

"Girls you do realize that this is only the first day of school," Vice Principal Stripe mentioned sadly as we all began to take our seats. The tiger sat down at his desk and looked over us all with disappointed green eyes. "You each already got into a fight."

Several of us gave an uncaring shrug.

"I would really like to be home now," he mused. "It's a nice day." Then he gave us each a more careful look. "Aren't there a couple more of you? Where are they, at the hospital from their injuries?" Mr. Stripe asked in an amused voice at his own joke.

Tikal frowned. "Wave is at the nurse."

He perked up. "The rest of them, too?"

"No," Mina chirped as she cut Tikal off from answering. "Typhoon and Honey are waiting outside because Wave wasn't in class today."

"Why is that?"

We didn't answer. There was no reason to give those girls more ammo against Wave.

Sally shrugged. "I don't know. She went to the nurse or something."

Mr. Stripe sighed. "Or something?"

Sally nodded.

-Sonic's POV-

"Knucklehead, I don't think we should have ever agreed to do this," Sonic complained. "Sitting around is so boring. I want to go outside," he whined as he slumped down against the wall. Tails looked at his friend and shook his head in disappointment.

Shadow rubbed his temples and exchanged a look with Knuckles. The dark hedgehog pulled out a shotgun and motioned towards Sonic. The echidna shook hid head deliberately. Then the handgun appeared. Knuckles gave Shadow a skeptic look. Growling, Shadow pulled out a small dart gun. He shot one needle into Sonic's neck. The cobalt mobian crumpled to the floor and all was silent.

Shadow and Knuckles smiled in relief. Tails shook his head in disappointment.

The echidna turned to the dark hedgehog. "You have too many weapons, Shadow."

The hedgehog rolled his eyes.

-Blaze's POV-

I was just drifting off to sleep as one of the boys asked me a question. I cracked an eyelid open to see Silver looking at me.

"How do you know Wave again?" He asked again patiently.

I narrowed my eye slightly and refused to answer. He sighed and sat back against the wall. "Okay," he muttered in defeat, "I'll talk about something else."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Which elective do you think you're going to take?"

"Sparring," I answered quickly. He raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed.

"Do you suggest any for me?"

I thought for a moment. Well, there's track, soccer, cheerleading, basketball, sparring, football, baseball, tennis, mechanics, and alchemy. I told him the list.

"Well, I'm not that fast," upon seeing my face he rushed to complete his statement. "I mean, not quite as fast as Sonic or Shadow. Soccer, baseball, tennis, and mechanics aren't really my thing. What is alchemy, anyway?"

I shrugged. "Plant study, for making herbal remedies and such."

Silver laughed. "That sounds about as likely for me to do as cheerleading."

Thinking of my fire powers, I smiled weakly. "Same here."

The hedgehog looked up and breathed out slowly. "Looks like I'll be doing sparring."

I felt heat rise to my face for whatever reason. "Oh," was all I said.

He looked at me strangely.

"The sports are co-ed," I said in a rushed voice. "Anybody fights anybody."

Silver seemed to think this over for a minute. "Okay," he decided with a smile, "that's cool."

Just like that, our conversation ended. Without any real reason to stay awake I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

Next thing I knew someone was gently shaking me. "Come on sleepyhead," the all too sweet voice urged.

I lifted my head off of someone's shoulder. Someone's shoulder?

"Agh!" I cried as a jumped away from Silver, who's newly awakened face probably matched mine as far as our blushing.

The girls giggled.

-Amy's POV-

There was only a half an hour to go, and I was bored.

"Mr. Stripe," I asked, "would you happen to have the electives list for gym class?"

"Yes I do. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, thank you. I wouldn't mind extra time to think about which one I want to choose."

"Yeah, you would need more time then the rest of us Pinky," Sally snickered.

"Shut up, slut!" I demanded.

Sally's muzzle turned bright red with anger. "At least I'm not a stupid little-"

"Girls, stop that right now! You don't wanted another detention do you?" Ordered an extremely frustrated Mr. Stripe.

"Of course not!" Sally and I piped up in unison.

"Good."

"Mr. Stripe, how much longer are we going to be here?" Cream asked, bored.

"About fifteen more minutes. For now, just look at the list, ok?"

The electives were track, soccer, cheerleading, basketball, sparring, mechanics, alchemy, football, baseball, field hockey, and tennis. As I read the list I was struck with great idea. I just needed to be the one to sign us all up.

The girls are going to hate me for this.

-Tail's POV-

Finally, the girls came out of the detention room. Even I was a little anxious to go check on Wave at this point. Before anyone could start with pleasantries, I urged everyone to get going. Knuckles and Shadow agreed and began to hurry down the hall.

I began to follow but then remembered Sonic still knocked out on the floor. I cupped some water from the water fountain in my hands and threw it onto Sonic's face. He was immediately jolted awake.

"The cupcake muffin steals my porcupine!" He shouted, glancing around wildly. I palmed myself in the face. Then he focused on me with a look as if he remembered me from somewhere.

"We have to go check on Wave, Sonic," I explained slowly.

He blinked. "Wave?"

I nodded. "Wave the swallow." The hedgehog blinked a couple more times as the confusion cleared from his face.

"Okay," he said cautiously, "let's go. Can't let faker beat me there."

We followed everyone else to the nurse's office. Tikal was shaking Blaze awake and the cat herself seemed flustered. Silver stood up and move over towards Jet as his blush faded. I couldn't help wondering what happened, but then Ms. Flew, a goose who served as the school nurse opened her door and stepped into the hallway.

She surveyed our little group with a raised eyebrow. "I'm assuming you are here to see Miss Swallow?"

Blaze nodded in confirmation. "How is she doing?"

-Wave's POV-

I took a couple deep breaths as I finally was able to collect myself. Ms. Flew almost kicked me out of her office since there was nothing really wrong with me. She complained that she wasn't the school counselor and listening to student's problems wasn't her job.

Unfortunately for her, by the time I sat down on the cot I really was a mess. I was sobbing about Jet and Storm and how all I really wanted to do was get away from them. I was so upset that they ended up in the same place as me after all.

After getting over the initial shock that I was a reformed thief and swearing not to tell, Ms. Flew tried to give me some insight. "You've known these people all your life, dear. Maybe it's something like fate that you keep seeing each other."

Of course, I didn't really want to consider that I may never get away from them and blocked her out.

Eventually she just handed me a box of tissues and started doing paperwork. We both heard the voices in the hallway around the same time. Ms. Flew glanced at me. "I suppose your friends are here to pick you up?" I nodded and shrugged. "Okay, well I'll go out and talk to them while you collect your things."

In a few moments Ms. Flew returned. "Is the green hawk Jet?" She asked curiously. I nodded dryly. "I'm going to let them in, is that okay?"

I smiled a little. "I don't have much of choice, do I?" The woman gave me a worried look. "Uh, yeah," I corrected myself, "just let them all in."

-Jet's POV-

Ms. Flew came back into the hallway and waved us all in. "She's all ready to go, kids. Hurry up though. I need to get home myself," the woman urged.

Wave stood up and slung her book bag over her shoulder. "Let's go everyone. I need a change of scenery." Blaze smiled, clearly happy to see that her friend was okay. Wave glanced around a moment and spotted me trying to hide behind Tails' tails. The swallow rolled her eyes in annoyance and started for the door, followed by the rest of us.

Once we all got outside, Tikal took a deep breath. Then she turned and looked at us. "Does anyone else think that the summer air is better after a day of school?" Then she laughed.

Cream let out a little giggle. "Anyone else up for ice cream?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "You're always up for ice cream. Come on, let's go."

Amy, Tikal, Cream, and Rouge set off down the street. Blaze hesitated. "Uh, do you guys," she began, motioning with her hands, "want to come…or something?" Her muzzle turned a little pink.

Sonic scratched behind his ear before making the decision for all of us. "Sure." Then he turned to Shadow. "Race ya, Faker!" With that, the hedgehog took off down the street. Shadow gave a tiny smirk and ran after him. Tails, Knuckles, and Silver all rolled their eyes and followed after the competitive two.

Wave followed them all and Blaze began to go with her. I stood there nervously, not really sure if I should go. Up ahead, Wave stopped suddenly. Without turning around she asked, "aren't you coming?"

I gulped. "Do you want me to?"

The swallow snorted and said, "I'm fine you got that?" Then she turned to Blaze. "Let's go."

I decided that if I was going to come I probably shouldn't be lagging behind my friends with somebody who is liable to kill me. I gave a hopeful smile and ran ahead of the two girls.

Maybe she doesn't completely hate me.

**Gah! Six to go, or something. Right?**


	8. September Week 2: Electives

**Gah! Five to go, and I think I'm bunching the cheerleading chapters together. And changing them a bit.**

-Amy's POV-

As Mr. Clack had promised, we had to pick our electives by Friday of next week. We were sitting at lunch that Thursday. I couldn't help but wonder what everyone else was doing. Especially my darling Sonic.

"So Sonic," I asked sweetly while leaning towards him, "what elective were you thinking about doing?"

He scooted away from me a little bit and answered, "I'm probably going to run track."

Shadow snorted. "I am, too. Faker has no chance."

"Right," he chuckled, "like you can beat the fastest there is."

The dark hedgehog glared at him for a minute before turning to Tails in question. The kitsune immediately answered that he would be doing mechanics. "I love tinkering with things," he admitted. As if we hadn't noticed already from the way he always seemed to have little inventions around.

"I'm doing mechanics too," Jet announced. "To work on my extreme gear."

Silver looked at the ceiling uninterestedly. "Sparring, I'm doing sparring," he muttered distractedly.

"Me too," Knuckles added, cracking his fists.

I looked at my friends and huffed. "Well, I was kind of thinking of doing cheerleading." Blaze and Wave both gave me their typical you-are-such-a-moron looks. Tikal fidgeted quietly with one of her dreadlocks and Rouge gave me a deadpanned expression.

"We're," she said motioning to herself, Wave, and Blaze, "definitely not doing cheerleading."

"Rouge," I argued, "we've never even done it. How can you be so sure you hate it?"

"I don't know the rest of you girls feel, but I'm not shaking my tail feathers for anyone," Wave stated simply. The rest of us blushed a little from her blunt answer.

"Well," I continued desperately, "what about Blaze?"

The cat chuckled. "Not my thing. Sorry."

"Tikal?" I moaned, getting desperate.

She sighed. "Sorry Amy. I wanted to get into my second year of alchemy."

"Well, I'll do it with you Amy," Cream piped up. I smiled in relief.

"At least someone," I said pointedly while looking at my friends, "doesn't want me to do this alone."

Rouge glared back. "Blaze and I are doing sparring. And you really could have guessed that Wave would do mechanics," she pointed out.

I growled a little at my friends, but shut up when Sonic and the others gave me a weird look. We ate the rest of our lunch in almost total silence.

Hey, it wasn't my fault.

-Cream's POV-

As it turned out, the same people from our English class were waiting in the gym with us to receive their electives the week after the awkward lunch. Mr. Swing, our gym teacher who also happened to be a monkey was waiting for us to quite down as he held the elective sheet. When we didn't, he barked for us to be quiet. It was instantly silent, and Tikal and I flinched.

"Now," he said while throwing us an unamused smile, "line up when I call out your name!" The monkey said in a loud voice once more. I watched as Rouge leaned over to Blaze and muttered something about him having mood swing issues, but didn't say anything.

"First," he explained, "this group will be put into a larger class with the other students to picked the same elective as them." Then he used his loud voice again to say, "so listen up!"

"Those of you who picked track from this class are Sonic Hedgehog, Shadow Hedgehog, Storm Albatross, Dulcy Dragon, and Bunnie Rabbot." He said calmly. Almost immediately he yelled, "so get in line!"

"Cheerleading," he called, "is Amy Rose, Cream Rabbit, Sally Acorn, Fiona Fox, Honey Gato, and Mina Mongoose. Get moving girls!" I gulped silently and ran into line with everyone else.

"Sparring has more people than last year," he muttered, impressed. Of course, after that he yelled. "Blaze Cat, Rouge Bat, Silver Hedgehog, Knuckles Guardian, Mighty Armadillo, Shade Darkness, and Scourge Hedgehog!"

"Mecha-brains," Mr. Swing called as he chuckled at his own little joke while beginning the next group. We all looked at him blankly. He sighed and then shouted out, "Mechanics! Wave Swallow, Tails Kitsune, Jet Hawk, Julie-Su Echidna, and Marianne Raccoon. Get it in gear!" He called, trying to make another joke but only receiving blank looks for his efforts.

Exasperated, he yelled out, "Alchemy is Tikal Sprit, Typhoon Jay, Espio Chameleon, and Cosmo Star."

"Go find your classrooms and get out of here. Track team, you're with me." Mr. Swing ordered.

As we all walked away from each other, I gulped once again. I couldn't help but wonder what everyone else was doing.

**Short, but I'm cutting some chapters and adding to others. Next one should be a doozy!**


	9. September Week 3: Cheers and Sparring

**These two are the hardest to re write because I've changed so much about it. Sparring and cheerleading are first.**

-Rouge's POV-

Those of us who were doing sparring were kept in the gym while everyone else filed out into the hallway into their own activities. Other lines of students were led into the room with us, and in the end our group had about thirty kids. I didn't know most of them very well.

We all sat around murmuring about who our teacher would be when a huge black mobian bull wearing an under armor t-shirt lumbered in. It was immediately dead silent as he stared us all down. You could probably see most of us sweating.

I wasn't, of course.

"I'm Mr. Ramp. Remember the name, because I'm not repeating it." He ordered.

We mumbled a mess of yes and okay.

"Yes, Mr. Ramp!" He bellowed.

"Yes Mr. Ramp!" We all chanted back in unison.

He snorted and crossed his arms, taking out a clipboard. We all looked at him in uneasy awe, but as he only took attendance we breathed a sigh of relief. When that was over he asked us a question.

"Do you know what the most important part of sparring is?" He asked in a chillingly quiet voice.

Knuckles raised his hand. "To defeat you opponent?"

"No!" He roared. We all jumped. Then a dog raised his hand.

"Uh, not to seriously injured anyone?"

The bull lowered his eyes and snorted once again. "Not to hurt anyone? Why don't you just go move to alchemy class now?" The dog whimpered and lowered his hand. Then he turned to the girls. "Any of you ladies have an idea?"

A newt in the line two away from us answered, "cunning?"

Mr. Ramp sighed. "Close, but no dice. One of the most basic things you need to learn is physical strength. Now all of you drop down right now and give me fifty!" We looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you think I'm kidding?" He asked rhetorically. "Down and give me fifty! Now!"

We yelped and hit the floor, each counting out our pushups. When most of us go to thirty, he yelled once again. "Stop! Do it in unison. Start again!" Some of us groaned but we all got started. I growled because some of my makeup started running, but I couldn't help but be glad that I had worn less eyeliner than usual.

When we finally finished all eighty of our pushups and got up, Blaze looked at me and sighed.

Our drill sergeant of a teacher then pointed to a square of mats in the middle of the floor. "Now that you're all warmed up, show me what I'm working with!" He ordered. "You will spar with whoever I call you out to be with according to the attendance list."

Out of the people I knew, Mighty Armadillo was first. He was up against an anaconda named Swipe. On Mr. Ramp's go, Mighty immediately curled into a ball and launched himself at Swipe, but the anaconda was pure muscle. Might crashed into somewhere towards the middle of his body and Swipe immediately curled around his body and began to squeeze, forcing the armadillo to appear.

When was forced to pop out, Might immediately took a huge gulp of air. Once he seemed to recover a little, he watched Swipe's face carefully as it wrapped around him. As soon as he saw the opportunity, the armadillo jabbed his adversary in the eyes.

Swipe shrieked and dropped him, doubling around himself for a moment before controlling himself enough to rest on the opposite side of the mats. The two glared at each other for a moment until Mr. Ramp called for them to stop. "Anaconda! Good job at brute force, but you should work on pain endurance. Armadillo! Good job on cunning, but too bad on the late start. Now get back in line!"

I was next up against a female badger named Click. I glanced at her sharp claws and gulped. When we were given the order to go, she growled and raced forward, trying to slice me with her claws. I jumped backwards just in time to avoid the first swipe, and deflected the next one with a kick. Before I had time to recover, Click was able to graze my arm with her claws coming in from the side.

With an annoyed look, I took to the air. "Hey, no fair!" She whined, "she can't do that!"

Mr. Ramp yawned. "Species advantage works fine by me."

With a smirk, I took her distraction time to dive for the ground. I slammed the top of her head with one of my boots and she fell to the ground. I laughed happily. Mr. Ramp looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Bat! Impressive maneuvering, work on the viciousness. Click! Whine less and someone get that girl to the nurse!"

All eyes were on me as I got back into line.

Blaze was the next person I knew who was up next. Everyone looked at her expectantly as she faced up against a male centipede who was simply named Legs. It was our first boy versus girl match. He stood up to his full height and started cracking his knuckles on every pair of hands. "There's still time to go the cheerleading, kitty." He said as they were about to start.

The cat shot him a cool smile. "I could say the same to you." Everyone started jeering at him as Mr. Ramp gave the order to start. Legs dashed for her but Blaze made sure to keep just out of reached.

"Get over here!" He yelled, still chasing her around.

"I'm so sorry," she called, "It's not my fault you have short arms."

With a roar, he dashed forward just as she stopped in her tracks and stepped aside, sticking out her foot. "Whoa!" He called in surprise as he fell end over end, eventually tying himself up in a knot. Blaze gave a fake curtsy to all of the cheering girls before standing next to me again. I gave her a high five.

Mr. Ramp gave a deep bellowing laugh. "Cat! Excellent strategy, but don't always avoid head on fights. Centipede! Nice intimidation, don't underestimate your opponent!"

We went like this for a while. Shade was up against the dog who had called out before, and I secretly hoped that she'd loose. Knuckles was looking at her a little too intently. He ended up being pitted against a gorilla, and the two were set in a deadlock of strength. Scourge, being such a creep, ended up being pitted against some poor hippo who slammed him into a wall after a few rude comments from him. Silver somehow managed to beat the male hornet who was pitted against him, although no one really understood how.

Seems like a great class so far.

-Cream's POV-

I would really prefer it if Amy and I weren't outnumbered. There were about fifteen girls on the cheerleading squad. Three of them were Sally's friends, and only one of them was mine.

As we filed onto field 'A' outside of the school, an extremely feminine lion who later introduced herself as Ms. Pounce inspected us carefully with her bright blue eyes. Once we were all seated in front of her, the woman paced in front of us slowly and deliberately. We all looked at her with nervous expressions on their faces.

Soon, she stopped pacing and whirled to face us. "Do you know," she whispered, "what the most important thing about cheerleading is?" We all stared at her with cautious anticipation. "Its," she paused for effect, "energy!" She squealed as she did a toe touch in the air. Some of us jumped nervously and let out squeals of our own while others clapped nervously.

"Okay," Ms. Pounce chanted while clapping her paws twice. "I want you guys to meet Nicole Lynx. She's a senior and your cheerleading captain. The two of us will be deciding where you will be placed on the squad!"

"Hello, everyone!" The girl who was apparently Nicole greeted. "We're going to split you up into flyers and catchers based on your size, okay?" With that, the lynx strolled through the group of girls, picking some out and pointing to either one side or the other. Amy, Sally, and I turned out to be flyers.

Each of us were given four girls who would catch us. Sally had Nicole and three other girls I didn't know, Amy was with four girls I didn't know, and my catchers were Fiona, Honey, Mina, and an antelope named Bounce.

I just get all the luck don't I?

The first thing Ms. Pounce was determined to teach us was how to do a basic routine. We each were told to line up in groups of five to learn how to stomp, clap, and smile in unison. Then we were taught how to change formation and how to get into our flying positions.

Each girl had two flyers support her feet. We practiced standing up straight for a few seconds and how to come down from standing without getting hurt. Fiona tried to drop me a few times, of course. I got pretty shaken up but tried to convince myself that they wouldn't drop me.

After all of the beginners' exercises, they made us work on physical strength. We had to run laps and jog up and down the stairs of the bleachers. By the end of practice we were all sweating and panting. At one point Amy ran up to me happily.

"This is great, isn't it?" She squealed.

I just stared at her.

**A little off balance, but whatever. Maybe I'll get a new chapter up before the end of spring break, eh?**


	10. September Week 3: Alchemy Mech and Track

**Real author's note starts with the next new chapter. Gosh, I'm so excited!**

-Shadow's POV-

Faker and I lined up together with all the other weaklings going for track. I looked at some of the others like Storm and Dulcy Dragon calculatingly. Being so large naturally I wouldn't expect those two to go out for track. Mr. Swing glared us all down for a moment.

"Throwers over here," he ordered, "and distance runners over by me. Sprinters, go line up over there." Bunnie Rabbot, Dulcy Dragon, and Storm Albatross left to join the throwers while faker and I immediately decided to be sprinters. Sonic elbowed me and chuckled.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake," he jeered.

I snorted. "Yes," I couldn't help be agree, "but try not to give away that you have powers."

He gave me a look of mock hurt. "Hey! I think that I know better than that."

I snorted once again.

"Okay, I want everyone to run five laps," Mr. Swing barked out.

Dulcy raised her hand. "Even the throwers?"

"Yes," Mr. Swing confirmed, "even the throwers. Six laps now. Any other questions?" Most of the kids shook their heads. "Good. Get running, maggots!" A horsefly in the back crossed his arms and glared.

Sonic and I immediately started off leading the pack. After speeding up a bit to get ahead of me, my rival turned around. "So much for not using your speed." He teased.

I snorted. "If you think I'm using my powers then you certainly haven't seen anything yet."

The cobalt hedgehog flashed a cocky smile and turned back around. "How about a little race, then?"

I deadpanned and sped up to just pass him.

"Foolish hedgehog," I taunted.

-Tikal's POV-

The only people I knew in alchemy were Typhoon, Espio, and Cosmo. Clearly, I was not the biggest fan of Typhoon to begin with. Cosmo was someone I could either take or leave. She seemed like a nice enough girl and I didn't have much of an opinion on her. Espio is another matter altogether.

Espio the chameleon is one of the two closest friends of Scourge the hedgehog. Scourge is an extremely disturbing guy. We first really noticed him after Rouge had dated him a couple times, gushing to us about how excited she was to be dating a "bad boy". When she broke up with him, as she always does, he refused to accept it. A few days later he had Espio and Mighty hold her back behind the bleachers while he kissed her. We caught them before he could do much, but Rouge was devastated and angry.

Out of all the boys in the school Scourge would be the one I would describe as just plain evil. He has dated or kissed most of the girls in the school. The ones he hasn't gotten the hedgehog is still working on.

Espio and Mighty usually help with most of the dirty work. I wouldn't necessarily call them stupid or bad, but for some unfathomable reason they feel the need to work with Scourge. There's just something about that guy's personality that puts people under a spell.

Once we were all seated in the science lab, all eyes were trained on the door. As a huge surprise for us all, Ms. Flew, the school nurse came in and placed a book on the desk. The book was old, worn, and brown with yellowing pages.

"Hello everyone," the woman greeted. "I'm sure you all know me as the school nurse. This year, I'm also your alchemy teacher." Then I heard her murmur something about the school not paying enough with her doing just one job as the class began to talk among themselves.

I for one couldn't keep my eyes away from the old book she had been carrying. Ms. Flew soon picked it up for us to see. Its worn cover had a picture of a dark green leaf on it enclosed in a gold colored circle. "This," she announced, "is you alchemy book. Everything we're learning has been used for generations in from this."

"Can we touch it?" Typhoon asked suddenly.

Ms. Flew scolded, "raise your hand. No, students may not touch this book but I will put notes up for you to copy and memorize." Several students groaned. "Well, I'm sorry but it's absolutely necessary. So before you do anything else I want you to copy these plant names down."

The other students began to grumble but I eagerly took notes. I had taken this class fully understanding what I was getting into. Of course I couldn't help but to be eager.

-Tails' POV-

Mechanics was a class that was full of bikers, brainiacs, and bums. I gave everyone around me strange look. This was certainly not the class that I expected. Either way I convinced myself that this really wasn't the time to get arrogant. I sighed loudly and looked at Jet, but he was too wrapped up in being nervous about Wave that he wasn't really paying attention.

Eventually, Ms. Doe, a female deer who taught health class who also happened to be relatively hot walked in. All conversation stopped immediately. You could hear the soft, wet pop of a classful of mouths dropping open at the same time as she took her seat at the head workbench. Even I stared in disbelief.

"Good to meet you, class." She greeted cheerfully as she strapped on her safety goggles. Jet and I glanced at each other and closed our mouths. I spotted Wave looking over at us and rolling her eyes. While Ms. Doe gave her introduction speech the swallow leaned over and started talking to us.

-Wave's POV-

"What is your problem?" I hissed. "Is it because we have a girl teacher? Girls can be mechanics, too you know," I chastised them. Jet, of all people should know that.

Of course he tried to backtrack. "Its not that," he explained, "I just didn't expect her to be that feminine."

I felt a little warmth creeping up to my cheeks. What, I'm not feminine? I huffed and faced front once more. I heard Jet ask Tails what he did wrong and of course the fox was unable to answer.

Boys can be so oblivious.

To get my mind of off the annoyance from hearing Ms. Doe repeat things I could do in my sleep and annoyance from Jet I let my mind drift. I think I remembered Blaze mentioning something this morning about meeting some of the newer GUN agents to the school.

That could be anyone, of course. Even the most unlikely people could be blessed with certain powers. I looked around the room critically. Could it be anyone here?

I shrugged and shook my head. There was no way to know.

I guess I'd just have to wait for tomorrow.

**To clarify, I'm not dead.**


	11. September Week 4: Agent Meeting

**One more before the new chapter. I can feel the excitement in my bones. :3**

-Wave's POV-

During dinner the night that electives started, we had pizza. Blaze and I had anchovies, Tikal had pineapple, Cream liked vegetables on hers, Rouge ate meat lovers, and Amy decided to have classic pepperoni. We all ate while talking about our electives and how they were and what we had done.

"Mr. Ramp is a complete drill sergeant!" Rouge complained.

Blaze shrugged. "I thought that class was okay. It was like GUN training," she said before smirking, "but with more testosterone. The guy was pretty serious."

"So you were in your element," the bat pointed out.

The cat glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You," Rouge began, taking a large bite out of her pizza, "are far to serious. That's what it means."

Blaze glowered at her friend as Tikal cut in.

"Well, I thought alchemy was pretty interesting," she lamented.

"You took notes?" We all stated in unison.

The echidna blushed. "Maybe."

Amy perked up. "Cheerleading was awesome. It was great!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Cream raised an eyebrow, looking unamused. "That's because you weren't standing on Typhoon, Honey, Mina's hands," she mumbled. "I swear, they must have half-dropped me about fifty times."

The pink hedgehog gave Cream a confused look, indicating that this was the first time she had heard about this. "Uh, well, me and Cream were picked to be one of the three flyers."

"Who's the other one?" I asked nonchalantly.

Amy mumbled something.

Rouge swayed her large eyes. "I can pick up ultrasound waves, but I didn't even her what you said."

"Sally," Amy mumbled a little louder.

I choked on my pizza. "Oh well that's fantastic," I said sarcastically, "you two fighting all the time will totally boost team morale."

Amy shot me an accusing look. "It wouldn't be different if it was you and Typhoon."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "I wouldn't be cheerleading."

Before Amy could get a chance to argue back, I prepared to say something about Jet's comment. At that moment, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," I called.

"Special Ops Sector Two, Mobian Division?"

"Yes Ma'am!" I immediately chanted. The other girls looked at me strangely. I put the phone on speaker and placed it on the middle of the table.

"This Penny Snap, secretary to Vulcan Falcon, head of Mobian Division Special Ops. Who am I speaking to?"

"Reporting to all members," Blaze answered.

"You will be meeting our transfer team, Special Ops Sector Nine, Mobian Division next week before school."

"Where are they transferring from?" Cream piped up.

"Main building, as this is their first time in public school. We want you to help make sure that they are blending in appropriately. You're also better off knowing who your allies are."

I could just imagine Penny, a black and white rabbit, reading us our orders straight from the files on her desk. She was required to be official most of the time. However, when off the record she was slightly less serious.

"Yes of course, Ma'am. We can't wait!" Amy squealed.

"I should believe so. Special Ops Sector Nine is also one of our top ranked teams besides yourself and Sector Five."

I personally hate Sector 5.

"Sector 5 will be joining you on your meeting."

Of course.

"Understood!" I chirped along with the rest of my friends.

"Chief Vulcan Falcon and I expect you at Field Two at five o' clock sharp next Monday."

"Yes, Ma'am." We all chorused.

"Over and out."

The was a quick, crisp click before the phone went silent. After I hung up the phone back on the wall, we all glanced at the clock. It was ten thirty-seven.

"I don't know about you guys," I announced, "but I'm going to bed." With that, we all cleaned the table and went upstairs.

-Amy's POV-

After Rouge and I changed into our pajamas and got into our beds I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I was either too excited or too nervous; it was really hard to tell.

"Rouge," I whispered loudly, "hey Rouge, are you awake."

I heard a moan followed by a grunt. "I am now. What do you want?"

"I can't sleep."

"Do I look like your mother?"

"No, no. I'm just excited about these new agents tomorrow. What do you think they'll be like?"

"Boys, hopefully." The bat mumbled with a yawn.

I thought about this. "Maybe they're girls."

"And maybe not."

"I hope that they're nice."

Rouge was silent for a moment. "There's nothing nice about working for GUN, Amy."

"How do you explain Tikal then? She's nice."

"Well, Tikal's special. In tune with her inner self and all that other good crap."

"Okay," I answered, considering this.

"Good," Rouge spat, "now let me sleep. We're getting up early tomorrow and I don't plan to be dead on my feet."

"Night," I answered. I guess Rouge finally went to sleep, but I couldn't bring myself to drift off. By the time I finally convinced myself to go to sleep, it was two o' clock in the morning.

I hope that doesn't come back to bite me on the butt.

-Blaze's POV-

The next morning, I woke up bright and early at four o' clock with everyone else. After making sure Wave was awake, I grabbed my towel and got ready to take a shower. All of the sudden, we heard a muffled thud come from the room down the hall.

"We should probably go check that out," I encouraged Wave.

The swallow shrugged and we both headed down to Amy and Rouge's room. We found the pink hedgehog standing on her bed with bags under her eyes while gripping her hammer tightly. The bat was on the floor, glaring at her with a look that could kill rainbows.

"What's going on in here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Rouge surprised me!" Amy whined.

The bat rubbed her head. "I tried to wake Pinky over here up and she whacked me over the head."

Wave looked at the bags under Amy's eyes carefully. "Exactly how late did you stay up?"

Amy's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh," she squealed, "I was up until like two in the morning last night! I couldn't sleep!"

The swallow crossed her arms. "So, you're running on two hours of sleep."

Rouge nodded. "Something like that."

Wave clacked her beak and shrugged. "Well," she said nonchalantly, "good luck with that, you two."

With that, the both of us left the room to go get ready. I felt sorry for Amy but there really wasn't anything we could do.

-Wave's POV-

All of us were downstairs eating breakfast by four forty-five except for Amy. Cream perked up and looked around. "Where is she?" She asked, not knowing about the events of the morning so far.

"She stayed up late," Rouge mumbled, "one of us should probably go check to make sure she's not dead on her feet."

No one moved.

Tikal sighed. "Well," she said, disappointed, "don't everyone go and jump up at once. I'll go get her."

Since I had already finished my food, I agreed to go too.

When we got up to the room, I immediately walked in. "Amy?" I called cautiously. Tikal was the first to see the pink hedgehog sprawled on her bed.

It wasn't a pretty sight. All she had on was her dress, which was wrinkled. Her quills were a mess and stuck out in all directions, she had no makeup on, and her feet were bare. I immediately took charge.

"Tikal," I ordered, "get that dress off of her and iron it. I'll do her hair and makeup." The echidna nodded and we set to work.

It took us a full ten minutes to determine that Amy was finally ready for school. On the way out the door, Cream handed her a thermos of coffee as we all rushed to school. There was no way we could be late for this meeting.

-Tikal's POV-

At five o' clock, we all ran out onto the field, barely on time. Penny was there with Chief Vulcan Falcon. Sector Five was also there, to my dismay.

"Late!" Sally, Julie-Su, Fiona Honey, Mina, and Typhoon chorused. The black and white rabbit gave them a disapproving look while Chief Vulcan just looked at them. They shuffled uncomfortably until Blaze formally announced our arrival, shifting his attentions.

"Special Ops Sector Two of the Mobian Division reporting," she said in a clipped, monotone voice.

"Recognized." He answered. Then he turned to Penny.

She jumped into action. "Welcome Special Ops Sectors Two and Special Ops Sector Five. I trust that you both are previously well acquainted."

We all glared at each other quickly. "Very." Sally answered sharply.

"Stop that," she ordered. We all looked back to her. "Now, as two of or best Sectors we expect you both two get along enough to see your goal. One way to promote unity was to have you introduce these agents jointly."

Chief Vulcan snapped his head in a direction a little ways away from us. "Here comes Sector Nine now."

Wave lowered her eyes as the rest of us opened ours in surprise. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," she muttered.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Jet walked up. Tails immediately looked to Chief Vulcan and stated, "Special Ops Sector Nine of the Mobian Division reporting."

"Recognized."

Then they looked at us. Everyone in the area looked surprised except for Chief Vulcan. He's never surprised. Penny looked at us in confusion. "You're previously acquainted?"

"Yes," we all answered in our own ways.

"Introduce yourselves nonetheless."

Sally immediately took the lead. "I'm Sally Acorn, and I have powers over water. I can create water balls, ice crystals, and jets of water, but I need a source. Usually, though, I can just draw water from the air. Oh, and I love the color blue." She grabbed Sonic's arm. "Like, this color blue." Amy normally would have been angry from something like that, but she was too out of it to notice.

"Well, I have powers over kinetic energy," Julie-Su stated. We all gave her weird looks. She sighed. "It means that I can build up energy by punching things and storing the energy in my body. Then, I can release the energy all at once or in short bursts. This can give me super strength or I can punch the ground to release it all at once, for instance. When I do that, it can shake the ground like an earthquake." Knuckles stared at her, impressed.

Rouge rolled her eyes and muttered, "I can do better than that."

Fiona smirked in amusement at the two. "I'm an expert at swordsmanship."

We all looked at her expectantly. The fox looked at Tails uneasily. "Uh," she stuttered, "that's it."

Mina coughed and raised her cybernetic hand. "Anyway, I have a cybernetic hand. It can fire energy over long distances. Also, it can transform into different tools if I scan them." Then the mongoose gave a dramatic sigh. "It's not just an attachment though," she muttered quietly. Then her head snapped up at Shadow for sympathy.

The hedgehog was completely uninvolved. We all looked at him expectantly and Sally coughed. He perked up and said, "Oh yeah, that's uh, terrible." Mina squealed and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you Shadow!" She gushed happily. His pupils shrank into tiny dots and when Mina didn't let go, Shadow pushed her off of him. Tikal rolled her eyes, but whether it was directed at Shadow or Mina I wasn't really sure.

Honey went next. "My powers are pretty much similar to my name. If I picture two things being stuck together, they are. It's useful for fighting robots, because I can cause their power core to connect with their central processing system. For example, the hedgehog and me…" her eyes glowed yellow for a moment. Silver flew over to her outlined in the same yellow glow and the two stuck together for a moment.

Vulcan gave her a disapproving glare, and Honey let the poor blushing hedgehog go.

Finally, Typhoon explained her powers. "I'm an specialist at working and building extreme gear." She then glared at Wave. "I'm also one of the best riders out there."

Wave snorted. "She's only second to me of course."

Typhoon chuckled. "Prove it."

"What?" Wave challenged, "you wanna go?"

"Depends," the blue jay jeered, "how badly do you want to get beat?"

The girls stepped up to each other, but Penny grabbed both of their wrists. She tightened her grip as both of the girls winced.

"That would be enough. Sonic the hedgehog, please explain your powers."

Sonic smiled, and pointed to the football goal at the other end of the field. "Wanna see me run there and back?" Before anyone could say anything, the blue blur flashed, going to the other side of the field. The round trip took about three seconds. All the girls' jaws dropped. Sonic wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna see me do it again?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "If your ego was any bigger, your head would explode." Then he drew his attention to everyone else. "I can do chaos abilities with an emerald. Usually, I just use chaos spear and chaos control."

Silver nodded. "Yes. Sonic, Shadow, and I are all able to use chaos control. I also have telekinetic powers, which means I can move things with my mind. Sometimes I can also read someone's mind but not very well."

Tails immediately began after him. "I'm a super genius fox. I can also fly, using my two tails."

Knuckles smashed his fists together. "I have super strength. And, if I catch enough wind in my dreadlocks, I can glide through the air."

Jet was the last one to go. "I'm also an extreme gear rider. I have a basic idea of how to fix one. Also, I control the Ark of the Cosmos that increases my speed. It's necessary to keep up with people like Sonic and Shadow," he explained with a shrug.

Penny sighed. "Now Sector Two, please explain your attributes." Amy normally would have jumped at the opportunity to go first but she was honestly dead on her feet. Cream and Tikal worked on waking the pink hedgehog up so Rouge went first.

"I can fly far and fast using my wings. Plus, I have excellent spying skill and a nasty kick. I wear steel tipped boots to help with that. It's like having super strength in my legs." Knuckles snorted in annoyance.

It was clear everyone expected me to go next, but I broke out in a cold sweat. I had no desire to share my control over fire and have the boys label me as a fire freak like the other girls had. I imagine I looked a little pale as I snapped my fingers to produce a flame. "I am a pyrokinetic. That means I can produce, control, and withstand fire."

I snapped my fingers again to put the flame out

Wave decided to help out Cream so Tikal could go. "I can turn into a ball of light."

Mina snorted. "What's so great about that again?"

The echidna smiled, changing into her light form. "It's good for spying, because I can be small enough to look like a sparkle in the air. Or," she said as she expanded to blind us for a moment, "I can expand to blind enemies momentarily."

Amy shrieked as the blast of light finally woke her up. We all looked at her in surprise. "I can make hammers out of midair," she explained as she created one. "It's an endless supply."

Since Wave had pretty much already gone while yelling at Typhoon Cream was the only one left. "I can control electricity. That means I can create little jolts, static, and small lightning bolts. I can also overload machinery."

Penny nodded happily. "Thank you, everyone."

Vulcan finally spoke up. "I expect you all to get along reasonably. Watch out for the new agents to this school. That is all." With that, the falcon gestured Penny towards him and the two walked away.

The morning bell rang, ordering us to get into school. I avoided the others' eyes as I ran into homeroom.

Now everyone probably thinks I'm a fire freak.

**One more until the new chapter! I never thought that day would come!**


	12. October Week 1: Eggs

**Cripes. I just realized that it's been a year since I last updated. No wonder you all thought I was dead.**

-Tails' POV-

Sally, Fiona, Julie-Su, Honey, Mina, Typhoon, Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Jet, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Tikal, Wave, Storm, Scourge, Espio, Mighty, Shade, Cosmo, and I were in Health the day we received our eggs for the egg project. It was the first week of October when Ms. Doe walked in with a clipboard and a tray of eggs. Everyone looked up in nervous excitement as she sat down and placed the carton on the table. She looked up to make sure we were all paying attention. I looked over at Amy nervously. She seemed to be half asleep.

This couldn't be good.

"As you all know," Ms. Doe began, "we are starting a new project today. This is the first day of the much-anticipated Egg Baby project." Sonic groaned from his seat next to me, obviously not excited about taking care of something that delicate. "Yes, Mr. Hedgehog?" The woman asked from the front of the class. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all looked up. "Now if there will not be anymore outbursts you may choose your partner who will take care of the egg with you. If there are different amounts of girls and boys, you may be paired with someone of the same gender. Understood?"

We all nodded, eager to begin picking partners. No one wanted to be paired with someone who was the same gender as them, I suspected. "Okay, first up is Sally Acorn. Who would you like?"

The chipmunk turned around in her seat to wink at Sonic. "Sonic."

"Okay, Storm Albatross?"

The large bird scanned the room with an uninterested look. Wave looked away from him in either anger or nervousness before his eyes stopped on Typhoon. "Uh…Typhoon, the blue bird." Her beak dropped in shock and she choked a little.

"B-b-but…"

"Mighty Armadillo?"

He scanned the room carefully. "She's wearing the same color that I am," he muttered, "and she's hot." Then he spoke directly to Ms. Doe. "I'll take Honey." The cat shrugged, glad that she didn't end up with a girl, figuring that Blaze's name came before hers.

"Rouge Bat?"

Knuckles cast a sorrowful glance in Julie-Su's direction before glaring at Rouge. "Knuckles, I want Knuckles!" The bat said happily. Julie-Su sighed and the red echidna put his head down on his desk.

"Okay, Blaze Cat?"

She frowned and blushed at the same time as she muttered, "Silver." My friend smiled a little bit nervously. The cat hadn't spoken to any of us much since the meeting a week ago.

"Espio Chameleon?"

The boy looked around uninterestedly before stopping on Shade, a tan echidna in two rows over. "Her…the echidna girl." Shade blushed a little, obviously happy not to be one of the last people picked.

"Julie-Su Echidna?"

Since Knuckles was already taken, she frowned unhappily and scanned the room. The people left were Amy, Jet, Wave, Scourge, Mina, Shadow, Tikal, Cream, Cosmo, and myself. Typhoon and Mina glared at her pointedly, and she focused her attention on Amy, Wave, Mina, Tikal, Cream, Scourge, and Cosmo. The girl seemed unsure until Sally made a noise in the back of her throat. The chipmunk pointed to Amy with a devious smile.

"Um okay, I'll take Amy."

Ms. Doe raised an eyebrow. "You want to be one of our female partnerships?"

"Yes?" It sounded more like a question than a statement as the echidna looked to Sally. Sally nodded. "Yes."

"Okay then. Fiona Fox?"

My heart clenched as the girl turned to stare at me like a piece of meat. Crap. I had wanted to be paired with Cosmo, or even Cream. Just anyone except Fiona.

"I'll take Tails, of course." A sour knot formed in my stomach. Everyone looked at me questionably, and I was sure I had gone pale.

Ms. Doe shook her head despondently. "Next is Jet Hawk."

Wave, Mina, Tikal, and Cream glared at him while Cosmo seemed uninterested. The hawk gulped nervously. I already knew who he wanted to pick. "Can I work with Wave?" The swallow growled a little bit, indicating that she didn't think so.

Ms. Doe blinked. "Of course you can," she stated as she wrote his decision down. "Scourge Hedgehog?"

The hedgehog took his feet off the desk in front of him and looked around, uninterested. He stated his thoughts out loud. Looking at Shadow he muttered, "well I'm not gay." Then Scourge looked carefully over Cream, Cosmo, and Tikal, "and I'm not that clean." His eyes stopped on Mina, who had almost as many piercings as him. "Yeah, she'll do. I'll take Mina, teach."

Ms. Doe glared at him for a moment before writing down his choice. "Almost done. Shadow Hedgehog?"

My ebony teammate looked over the three remaining girls. "I don't know."

Patiently, Ms. Doe turned to Cream. "Who would you like to work with?"

The rabbit looked confused. Looking at Tikal, who was giving her pleading eyes and then at Cosmo she blinked. The echidna clearly didn't want to work with Shadow. Something in Cream's eyes lit up curiously as she looked at Cosmo, then me. "I'll work with Cosmo."

Tikal let out an exasperated breath. Even Shadow seemed annoyed.

Ms. Doe wrote down the final choices before rolling up her clipboard. "That's it then. Everyone line up in front of my desk and get your eggs."

Sally and Sonic got up first, and seemed to be one of the few pairs who actually seemed happy. Storm and Typhoon both seemed content, but not overly excited. Mighty and Honey flirted with each other a little bit. Knuckles looked dismayed with his partner and Rouge looked a little angry. Silver seemed to be nervous next to Blaze, who still tried o avoid him despite their partnership.

Espio and Shade chatted amiably about weapons, which was something of a common interest to them. Julie-Su seemed a little disgusted with Amy who was still a little out of it. Jet tried to scoot away from Wave who looked ready to wring his neck. Scourge was heavily flirting with Mina, who blushed and tried to keep up. Shadow and Tikal both faced away from each other in annoyance. Cream seemed to be trying to start a conversation with Cosmo.

As Fiona and I neared the front of the line, I still tried to get away from her hungry glare. The girl just made me nervous for some reason.

Once we all received our eggs, we filed out of the room. I went straight to English class. As the late bell rung, Amy ran into the room looking dazed and confused. I thought I saw a detention slip in her hand as she sat down.

-Rouge's POV-

At the end of the day, our whole health class waited outside deciding where they should go. Scourge, Espio, and Mighty immediately left with their partners Mina, Shade, and Honey. We all agreed that the girls would each go to their own house with whoever they were partnered with. That only left the issue of Julie-Su and Amy.

"Julie-Su should come with us! Your friend Pinky here is asleep anyway," Sally argued.

Wave snorted. "For some reason, I don't really trust you guys to take care of her."

"What's the worst we could do?" Fiona said, smiling sweetly.

Blaze smirked. "I don't know, Fiona," she said sarcastically, "for some reason I just don't trust you."

"Mina and Honey are already gone," Typhoon whined, "at least let us keep one of our friends."

Tails coughed. "Do we get any say in this?"

The girls glared at him. "No!"

I spoke up. "Let them have Julie-Su," I said with a shrug. Truthfully, I just didn't want Knuckles to be talking to her the whole time we were supposed to be working. It would take away the point of me picking him as my partner.

Cream, Blaze, Wave, and Tikal looked at me strangely. "Why?" Tikal asked suspiciously.

"There's already plenty of people coming over our house. And," I added, looking at my phone's clock, "we can't be here all day."

Sally's eyes lit up. "Well, that's it then girls," she chuckled as she lead Sonic, Fiona, Tails, Julie-Su, Amy, Typhoon and Storm away. "See you around!"

My friends all looked at me strangely. I shrugged.

-Tails' POV-

Fiona had been half-pulling me along by my fur, but let me go once we were inside of her house. It seemed to be a standard GUN mansion, really. The whole residence seemed to be a carbon copy of the building I lived in. We all sat down in the living room, which had two couches. One was big and the other was small. There was also a single-seating love seat in the corner.

Sally made her way over to the couch, swinging her hips as she went. Sonic followed her over like a lost puppy and two sat next to each other. Typhoon and Storm headed into the kitchen to work on their project on their own while I went for the single seating love seat.

The fox that was my partner snagged my collar, of course.

She seated both of us on the other couch near Sally and Sonic. I immediately tried to scoot away from her. Fiona smiled and scooted closer. "So Fiona," I asked as I continued to try and keep my distance, "how do you want to split up caring for the egg?"

"How about every other day," Fiona suggested as she scooted closer once more.

I gulped. There was no way I wanted to be forced to be with her every day if I could help it. "Or we could each do half of the week," I recommended quickly.

The fox glowered at me for a moment. I flinched nervously. Fiona forced herself to smile and moved closer to me once again. "Oh-oh-okay," she stuttered out. "I'll take it first then."

I looked over at Sonic and Sally, who actually appeared to not be getting anything done. I was ready to get out of there. "Are you two almost done?" I asked. "I have to get home and get my math homework done-" Sally glared at me.

"Then go home and do your precious math homework," she spat. "Sonic's staying here." I looked at Sonic questioningly.

He gave me an apologetic look. "Well if my buddy needs to go-"

I lowered my eyelids, seeing that my best friend had no intention on leaving. "Right. I'll just go then," I explained as I headed for the door. Fiona glared at me and sighed.

"Bye Tails," she muttered.

-Silver's POV-

More than once on the way home Wave tried to sneak away so she didn't have to work with Jet. Blaze eventually grabbed onto the bird's hand to keep her from slipping away. Tikal seemed frustrated by the whole charade but she might have been ticked off in general. Shadow is always grumpy, and Jet and I were both feeling awkward. Rouge was flirting with Knuckles who seemed just about ready to explode. Even Cream strayed in the back interrogating Cosmo who looked nervous.

When we reached the girls' mansion it seemed to be the typical one from GUN. Wave slapped her hand out of Blazes' with a growl and opened the door. The room we went into had two couches and a love seat for one person.

Wave, Tikal, Blaze, and Knuckles all pounced for the love seat. After a brief scuffle Wave sat in the single seat. With dejected expressions everyone else dispersed. Knuckles stomped into the kitchen while Tikal and Blaze huffed and sat down on the couches. Anxiously, I sat next to Blaze while Shadow frowned and sat down next to Tikal. Rouge smiled and followed the red echidna into the kitchen.

"You can have the egg today. It doesn't matter to me," the purple cat muttered while facing away from me. Nervous about talking to her, I tried to read her mind first to see what her problem was. That decision caused me to flinch in pain as if I was hit with a wall of fire. "Don't," was the only word I could get.

"Ouch," I muttered as Blaze turned around. She muttered something, but I didn't quite hear her.

"I said I'm sorry," she clarified in a louder voice.

I gave her a confused look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she shot out. "Do you have the egg?"

"Yeah," I answered as I pulled the egg out of my bag. "Do you want to hold it?"

Blaze gave an unamused laugh. "You want the fire freak to hold the egg?" I cocked my head in confusion.

"Fire freak?"

-Shadow's POV-

I was looking at Cream interrogating Cosmo for information about her relationship with Tails when I noticed Tikal pull a Ziploc container containing the egg out of her bag. Her usual good manners were clearly put behind her for the time being. "We're switching the egg every other day," she ordered.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't trust you with something this delicate," she stated as she turned her nose in the air. "You're likely to break it."

I snorted. "Fine."

-Wave's POV-

Jet followed me into the kitchen when I got up. He really had been following me too much lately. I know it couldn't have been hard to see that I wanted to be left alone. Plus, I was about three steps away from throttling that hawk.

"Stop it hawk," I ordered angrily.

He lowered his eyelids and crossed his arms. "Wave, we have to decide on the egg days."

I raised my eyebrows. Since when did he get an attitude with me? I thought Jet was still halfway terrified of me. "Okay then. Which days to you want?"

The hawk shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me," he replied nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. "Or," he said quickly, "we could just each take it for a week."

I snorted. "I'm not doing a whole week."

"Half a week?"

I finally looked him straight in the eye. "Fine." We were both silent for a moment. "So," I drawled, "why did you join GUN anyway? I thought you hated all that hero stuff."

The hawk grabbed his backpack and got ready to leave. He blushed a little and muttered, "I was trying to find you." With that he left the room, laving me leaning against the counter, stunned.

-Typhoon's POV-

I sat on the counter of the kitchen I had lead Storm into. "Okay bird boy. We're splitting up this egg thing by a week each," I ordered. The albatross nodded.

"Hey," he barked. I looked at him strangely. "Watch your attitude girlie. I might actually turn out to be someone you can deal with." He had a strange glint in his beady eyes.

I leaned forward, intrigued. "How so?"

"You hate Wave, right?" Storm asked, although I was sure he already knew the answer. "Well so do I. We actually go back. Way back," he said smoothly. I smirked.

"Do tell."

"Basically, we used to be in a gang of thieves together." I looked at him skeptically. People with criminal records can't join GUN on their own. But I couldn't tell him about the organization.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

A smile overcame Storm's beak. "Funny you should ask."

-Knuckles' POV-

I glared at Rouge as I headed downstairs to get rid of her. "Come on, Knuckie," she teased. "If we're going to be parents you should stay with me. I like it down here with just us all alone."

Growling, I spun on her. "Batgirl," I barked, "we are not parents, we are partners. And I don't even like you that much. I don't know where you get off talking to me like you do. Plus, I didn't even want to be your partner. I wanted to work with Julie-Su and you knew that. Stop worrying about only your goals for once and care about someone else you self centered witch!"

The bat blinked once. "Did you just tell me off?" I nodded briskly. "Fine then," she growled. "I don't like disgusting boy echidnas like you anyway. I'll go to school tomorrow and switch partners if that's what you want me to do. Amy probably needs me more," and then she looked at my spiked gloves. "And she won't break the egg."

"Perfect," I growled as I stomped upstairs and out the door. I could feel Rouge's eyes on my back as I left, almost expecting me to turn around.

Sadly for her, I had no intention on staying.

-Julie-Su's POV-

We were all having a great time messing with Amy, who was only about half awake. Sonic seemed to be a little uncomfortable with it but listened when Sally asked him sweetly to go along. We were just about to finish our makeup job on the pink hedgehog's face when all of our GUN communicators rang.

Secretary Penny's voice rang throughout the room. "We may have a mission for all of you. Meet Chief Vulcan and I on the school roof next week on Monday for your briefing. Continues as normal until the meeting while we gather information. That is all."

We looked at each other in confusion. What type of mission would involve three GUN agents from the school?

**Sorry Keiji.**


	13. October Week 2: Suspicions

**Okay. Hello, everyone! How long has it been? A year? Sheesh. What I have been working on all week this week are the rewrites of previous chapters. Hate to make this sound terrible, but it's a very good idea to re-read the previous chapters, because I've changed things and I would hate for you to be lost. So let's get started then!**

-Tikal's POV-

Unfortunately, the day of the briefing on the roof was windy and unpleasant. Everyone was wearing either a hoodie or a coat which our leader wore a brown trench coat. It made him look more dangerous than usual. Most of the guys were currently in charge of watching the eggs. Chief Vulcan gave them all a curious look to which none of them responded.

"Health class project," Cream piped up helpfully.

Chief Vulcan nodded. "Thank you, Agent Rabbit. Now our researchers have uncovered some suspicious activities going on throughout your school. They may be merely coincidental but we are beginning to disbelieve this theory."

"What type of suspicious activities?" Knuckles asked gruffly.

Secretary Penny took over. "The school system has definitely been hacked into."

Honey looked confused. "How is that worth bringing in us about? It could just be some kid changing his grades."

The black and white rabbit nodded. "Maybe, but there are other issues. The school has access to all types of permanent records. This includes the ones for GUN agents such as yourself. If someone was determined enough, they may be able to hack into your GUN files and from there into our government network. We want to know why someone would try this."

I shivered. "Good question. I don't need people to know my entire life story."

"Personally, I don't mind," Sonic said with a shrug.

Secretary Penny continued. "GUN, on the other hand, does mind. We would like you all to be on the lookout for suspicious activities and to split up in pairs to search different parts of the school for satellites and hacking devices."

Chief Vulcan stepped in. "Although we are normally against unorthodox measures, we encourage you to look on your own time."

Sonic leaned over to Tails. "What does that mean?"

"He wants us to cut class," the kitsune muttered.

"Oh."

Secretary Penny checked her watch. "It's almost time for school. I advise you all to search in pairs so teachers do not get too suspicious. Good luck Agents." Chief Vulcan nodded his farewell and we all saluted as the two left.

"So," Tails asked carefully, "who wants to search the roof?"

Blaze spoke up. "I will. It's not like I'll get cold up here."

"But you're afraid of heights," Amy pointed out, "be careful."

Silver shrugged. "I'll work up here with her then," he said.

The cat frowned unhappily and sighed. "Yes, apparently it's my turn to make sure he doesn't drop the egg off the roof."

Some of us laughed nervously before making our way off the roof. We agreed to tell the homeroom teachers that the two were simply coming in late to cover for them. Then we decided that Knuckles and Julie-Su would search the computer room next period. At the same time, Rouge and Amy would look around the study hall. I barely made it to my own homeroom on time.

-Silver's POV-

Once everyone left, Blaze immediately stared walking to the far side of the roof we were currently on. I followed her. At the end of the roof the cat crouched down and search intently.

"Blaze, I have a question."

"One I would rather not answer, right?" She said smoothly without looking at me.

My eyes flashed as I let my emotions get the better of me. Blaze was lifted slightly off the ground. "What's your problem?" I asked, exasperated. The girl looked at me with wide eyes as she tried to settle herself on the ground again. "Oh, sorry," I muttered. "It's just I was confused why you keep on avoiding me. Was it something I said?"

Blaze smiled. "You're so naïve." That flickering smile immediately vanished. "It's just that you seemed to be an okay person and all, and then I had to show you my powers-"

My chuckling cut off her nervous lament. I couldn't help it, really. "What did you think? That I was going to make fun of your powers or something?"

She apparently didn't find me very funny. "Everybody else did when they found out."

I cocked my head. "Even your Sector?"

Blaze waved me away. "No, not them. Just new people."

I smirked again. "Why would I make fun of your powers? I already showed you that I have them too."

Her ears pointed down. "Fire hurts people."

I looked at Blaze while motioning at the spot next to her. "May I?" She nodded and I sat down. "Blaze," I said carefully, "everyone's powers can hurt people. I think that your abilities are pretty cool."

Her head snapped up as she looked at me searchingly. "What?"

I got up. "Yeah, I think controlling fire is pretty cool. I can't do that, and I can control pretty much anything." Then I smiled ruefully. "And it explains why I couldn't read your mind."

The cat continued to look at me thoughtfully as we got up. "Okay. Thanks, Silver." Then she looked over at all the roofs we had to search. "We should get started."

-Amy's POV-

During second period, those of us who needed to search made up an excuse to leave the room and met in the hallway.

Rouge glared at both Julie-Su and Knuckles. The day after we received our eggs, Rouge had switched partners from Knuckles to me. Originally I thought it was because she felt guilty about how Sally and her friends had messed with me while I was at their house, but now I wasn't so sure. If looks could kill, then Knuckles and Julie-Su would have been dead a long time ago.

No one said anything so I decided to take the lead. "Let's go search our rooms okay? Whoever finishes first will go meet the other two."

Before anyone could get a chance to agree Rouge turned on her heel, grabbed me, and walked away. "Come on Amy," she commanded hotly. "Let's just get this over with."

When we were done searching the study hall with no results, I directed us both to the computer lab. Rouge moaned and complained the whole way there.

"Hey you guys…oh my gosh," I breathed as the rest of my sentence died on my lips.

Rouge stood in the doorway with disgust written all over her face. "Ugh," she spat angrily, "they're sucking each other's faces."

I blinked. "Well, that hookup was fast."

At this point the bat glared at me and stomped off. "I'm out of here."

I wasn't particularly surprised. The two were really getting into it. Both their eyes were closed and the two were holding on to each other pretty tight while they kissed. I let out my delayed, "Awww." The two stopped and looked at me with blushes completely overcoming their muzzles.

"So," I began, "are you two together?" Both echidnas looked at each other and Julie-Su nodded.

Knuckles turned to me. "That's a yes then."

I squealed. "Congratulations you two!"

-Sonic's POV-

At lunch after a few of us had also checked around, I felt two things. I was jealous and disappointed.

Knuckles and Julie-Su had made it quite clear that they were a couple now. Rouge, who had already decided that she didn't like Knuckles as much as she thought now probably hated him. Since Rouge seemed rather hurt, her friends also decided not to support the relationship.

Only Rouge seemed to be openly annoyed by pretty much everything the two did. Tikal, Cream, and Blaze all blushed lightly whenever the two got romantic. Since they were a new couple, this happened a lot. Wave was openly grouchy about it but didn't take it personally. Amy was clearly the romantic of the group. She was trying not to squeal at their romantic gestures and didn't succeed.

Shadow was unaffected as usual. Silver and Tails congratulated him warmly. Jet seemed to be irritated by their affections and teased them about it. I was jealous. In this new school there was no way that Knucklehead should be getting a girl before me. It was embarrassing!

Sally winked at me from across the table, where all of her friends had moved for today to congratulate Julie-Su.

I can make up for lost time, can't I?

-Blaze's POV-

In our basement that night Rouge was more aggressive than usual to our punching bag. She asked me to hold it for her. The whole time she was punching and kicking it, the bat was muttering crossly.

"You okay?" I asked out of courtesy.

"Oh yeah," Rouge growled as she landed two more hard hits. "Just fine."

I thought for a moment, deciding how to try to cheer her up. "Don't let him get to you."

She snarled. "It's not him. It's him with her. Or, it is him." The bat flopped down on the ground and spread her wings with a sigh. "I don't know, Blaze. I always get the guy. Why not this one?"

I tried not to sound sarcastic as I kneeled down to her level. "Well maybe he doesn't want to be like a little trophy. Maybe Knuckles knows that you tend to steal hearts and never give them back."

Rouge frowned deeper and laid on her back. "Oh, what do you know?" I shrugged even though the bat couldn't see me. With a smirk, the bat propped her head up and looked at me. "What do you know, hon? What's going on with you and the silver guy?"

Heat crawled to my face, but I assured myself that it was just the flames. "Nothing."

She snorted. "You two spent the whole period up on the roof and made polite conversation about eggplants?"

I gave her a weird look. "No."

"Then give me something to work with."

I sighed. "Well, he said that he thought that my powers were cool."

The bat smiled wide, showing her fangs. "That's a big deal because you're all touchy about that right?" Her expression dropped. "Is that why you were avoiding the poor guy after the first meeting?"

I looked at the ceiling and refused to answer.

"Oh, wow," she breathed humorously. "If you want my honest opinion," she began while showing her fangs.

"I don't," I muttered as I got up and prepared to go upstairs.

The bat called after me anyway. "I think he likes you, but neither of you know it yet!"

I rolled my eyes.

-Cream's POV-

I am an emotional fruit salad. I'm happy for Knuckles on one hand, but angry at Julie-Su on the other. I feel bad for Rouge on one hand, but I also feel like she had something like this coming.

To be honest I'm more worried about Tails. While in bed that night I started talking to Tikal.

"Do you think Tails likes Fiona more than me?"

It was silent for a moment. I've always trusted Tikal because of her ability to see people's emotions. "Fiona scares him," she answered simply. "That girl has always been extremely menacing. That's why she freaks you out too."

That made sense. "What about Cosmo?"

There was silence again. "Who is Cosmo?"

"My partner on the egg project," I explained.

"Oh," Tikal said with a hint of annoyance, "the person you stuck me with Shadow for."

I cocked my head, causing one of my large ears to fall around my muzzle. "What's the issue with you two? You're usually tolerant to everybody."

The echidna was silent a moment. "We're the opposite of each other. It bothers me."

I thought about that for a moment. Wasn't there a saying about that?

**Review everyone. I'm on a creative roll right now and a lack of reviews would really deflate me.**

**Also please read the previous edited chapters so you do not get confused from the changes. Thank you.**

**Cookie for anyone who can think of the quote Cream's referring to.**


	14. October Week 3: A Bet

**This chapter should be fun.**

-Tikal's POV-

On Tuesday of the one-week anniversary between Knuckles and Julie-Su, the first posters went up for the Halloween dance. Rouge grabbed a couple of us from the hallway and forced us to look at the poster. "Do you know what that is girls?" She asked us happily.

"It's a…poster?" Wave answered sarcastically.

The bat rolled her eyes. "Come on you guys," she prompted, "it's a poster for the Halloween dance next week. We have to get costumes!"

Blaze frowned. "Rouge you know I don't really like dances."

"It's a group thing," Rouge shot back quickly.

All of the sudden a few of us were pushed aside. Sally and her friends appeared through the crowd of students that now surrounded us. "What is everyone looking at?" She wondered loudly. The chipmunk looked at the poster. "Oh, the Halloween dance!"

Honey nudged Julie-Su. "Well we all know that Julie-Su already has a date," she said suggestively. Rouge frowned slightly.

"At least the rest of us can dance with whoever we want," she said in an annoyed voice. Typhoon glared at her.

"Don't get mad because we can get dates and you can't," the blue jay jeered.

Julie-Su agreed. "You're just jealous."

"Besides," Sally added, "no one would want to dance with you girls anyway."

My bat friend's muzzle turned red with anger. Wave jumped in. "Well," she said with a smirk, "I bet that we can all find someone to dance with at the dance before you can."

Fiona gave one of her predatory smiles. "Willing to put your money where your mouth is?"

Blaze, Cream, and I signaled for her not to agree and just drop it. "No, no, no…"

The swallow paused and looked at us desperately. "Well," Sally cut in, "I don't think your friends can do it."

Amy jumped in. "Of course we can, slutmunk."

"Fine," a now very angry Sally spat, "I bet you twenty dollars each that we can all find someone to dance with before you do."

We all gasped and tried to shut Amy up, but the hedgehog avoided us. She shook Sally's hand.

"Deal."

-Amy's POV-

On the way home from school that day Tikal and Blaze refused to talk to the rest of us. I already knew that the echidna didn't approve of bets, especially ones that mess with the heart. The cat was uninterested in going to the dance in the first place.

"Come on you guys," I whined, "its just a little bet."

Tikal looked at Cream. "Could you please tell the gamblers that I have no intention on doing this bet?"

The rabbit looked at us helplessly and shrugged.

Rouge sighed. "What do we have to do to get you guys to do this with us."

Tikal directed her answer through Cream once again. "Tell our batty friend that I might consider doing it if you guys pay my twenty dollars if we lose."

Wave snorted. "No way."

The echidna turned her nose up. "I didn't agree to this bet, and I don't expect to suffer for it if we loose."

I lost my patience. "Okay, fine!" I yelled. "If we loose the rest of us will pay out for you and Blaze. But you have to try okay?"

Blaze still looked unsure but Tikal nodded and looked me in the eye. "Fine."

"Okay then," Rouge began as she took the lead, "that's settled. We need to go get costumes for this thing." Wave and Blaze did not seem very happy about this notion but really didn't have a choice anymore. "It's time to go shopping!" Rouge exclaimed excitedly.

-Rouge's POV-

In order to get Blaze and Wave into the store we practically had to drag them in. Britney Sparrow was blasting through the speakers of the dark store that sold Halloween costumes. "I hate these things," Blaze muttered while cringing.

"Sorry princess," I apologized with a laugh, "but you already agreed. I'm not loosing forty dollars to those losers because of your pet peeves." The cat hissed at me for a moment and I could see that she was already ready to leave.

I grabbed Wave and Blaze. "Okay you guys. I'll take these two novices." I looked at Amy, Cream, and Tikal. "Amy, you can help them pick costumes right?" The pink hedgehog nodded dutifully before leading the other two girls away.

Wave glared at me after they had left. "Do they have any mechanic costumes?" I thought for a moment before heading over to the "machine" section of the store. I pulled out a dark blue costume set and handed it to her.

There was a navy blue bandana that had been made to look like it had oil stains on it. It also had a t-shirt top that was unbuttoned down and a pair of shorts that were the same color. The shorts were meant to be held up by a thick brown belt that had a range of fake tools on it. A pair of high black boots with a heel completed the outfit. Wave looked at it with disdain.

"This definitely isn't what mechanics wear," she pointed out critically.

I deadpanned my expression. "Enough complaining bird girl," I ordered, "get to the dressing room."

Wave huffed before taking the costume and leaving.

I tilted my head at Blaze. "What do you want to be? A princess?"

The cat glared at me. "Not funny. And I don't know what I'm going to be."

I studied her for a moment. Ringmaster? No, she would never wear something like that. A fireman? I don't think she would get the joke. Detective? I didn't like that costume much. I scanned the racks in frustration. Then I saw one that caught my eye.

"You're going to be a pirate," I stated as I picked up the costume.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

The costume had a plain brown pirate captain's hat. It was basically a basically a short brown and gold dress with sleeves that got wider until they reached her wrists. The brown appeared to be a coat while the gold part seemed to be the dress, even though they were both the same material sown together. It also came with a silver-gray sword and a stealth for it. The shoes were brown boots that were not quite as tall as the ones with Wave's costume.

After sending the cat to the dressing room, I began to search for a costume of my own.

It didn't take much for me to decide to be a vampire. The cotume I picked was an all black dress with long sleeves. The sleeves and the bottom of the dress were cut in a zigzag pattern to make them look tattered. It also had a high collar around the back of my neck but a plunging neckline. I grabbed a pair of fishnet stockings to go on my legs. The shoes were black heels.

"Perfect," I muttered to myself as I headed to the dressing room to put it on.

All of us girls met outside of the dressing rooms while wearing our costumes. Tikal had decided to dress like a hippy which didn't suprise me in the least. There was a thick brown band around her quills with a flower off to one side. She was also wearing a plain white dress that flowed down to her knees but was fitted at the top. Worn over the dress was a brown frilled vest-jacket that covered her shoulders and the top part of the vest, but wasn't covering the dress much. She wore this with lace up brown sandals.

"Cute, right?" Amy asked approvingly.

I gave my first opinion. "Yes but I'm not really suprised at her choice."

"Sorry," Wave said sarcastically, "we'll all be sure to get her the sexy goalie outfit next time."

Tikal looked at Wave in alarm.

The swallow out her hands up. "Chill, Tikal. I was just kidding."

Blaze rolled her eyes at all of us as Amy spun around to draw attention to herself.

"Guess what I am?" She asked excitedly.

What Amy was wearing was, of course, pink. It started with a pink beanie hat with a black rim. Her ears had big white hoop earrings in them. She was wearing a straight cut pink dress that went down to her knees. Around where her waist was on the dress was a thick black line that I assumed was supposed to look like a belt. The hedgehog also wore white boots with her outfit that were just short of her knees.

We were all silent for a moment, considering.

"I got it," I announced, "you are a pink smurf."

Some on the girls tried to hold back their giggles while Amy's muzzle turned bright red.

"No, Rouge!" She squealed. "I'm a go-go girl."

Cream blinked. "What's that?"

We all looked to Amy. "I'm not exactly sure," she answered slowly.

Cream was clearly dressed as a cowgirl. She was weaing a brown cowboy hat that really seemed to be too big for her head. The rabbit was also wearing a button-down tan blouse similar to the one she usually wore. The only difference is that this one was shorter and was unbuttoned without a camisole under it. She was also wearing a skirt that went just above her knees that had a cowhide print on it. There was also a length of rope coiled on the side of the brown skirt. All of this was completed by brown boots that went a little above her ankles.

Wave looked over the rabbit approvingly. "Stepping out of our comfort done, are we?"

The rabbit blushed and nodded.

"You usually a bit more modest," Blaze muttered truthfully, "but then again, so am I."

Tikal nodded. "I like it too."

Wave looked up with a frown. "Don't look now ladies," she said ominously, "but look who's coming." Of course we all looked. As it turned out it was none other than Sally and her friends walking towards us with their bags since they clearly had already bought their costumes.

Fiona spoke first. "We were coming to talk to some girls from our school, but I guess they're not here."

"Save it, Fiona." Wave ordered.

"Temper, temper," Sally teased, "don't be mad because you know you'll loose."

I smiled sweetly. "Keep dreaming."

"She wasn't talking to you, fang-face," Julie-Su pointed out. She looked over my vampire costume calculatingly.

Blaze hissed at the echidna. "Well Rouge wasn't talking to you either."

"A pirate?" Honey asked haughtily as she stared at the cat's clothes. "Dressing up has never been your thing, fire freak."

My friend's muzzle burned red and I could tell that her blood was boiling. "If you think so," she whispered as she stuck her nose in the other cat's face, "then try to get a dance before me." With that my angry friend stomped back into the dressing room to change her clothes. We followed her. "Oh, I'll show her," the cat muttered as she tried to calm down, "we'll beat her and all her little friends."

I patted the cat on the back. "Now that's the spirt!"

-Cream's POV-

On Friday night of the week we all got our costumes, we all slept in the living room together. Rouge kept us all up, insisting that we should come up with a "game plan".

"Now," she announced, "I think that we all know that I will not have trouble getting a dance from someone." We rolled our eyes in annoyance. It's obvious that Rouge would probably have no trouble getting a guy to dance with her. The thing is that my friend also has no problem selling herself short. Personally I would never dance with someone I didn't want to dance with just because of this silly dare.

Blaze frowned. "The only reason the rest of us are in this mess is because of you being jealous of Julie-Su."

"Watch it. You're starting to sound like them," the bat said, baring her teeth.

"But," the cat defended as she put up her hands, "it's true and you know it."

Rouge continued to glare. "Whatever."

I decided to change the subject. "I don't mind dancing with someone," I pointed out, "as long as it's light and fun."

"I guess I can agree with that," Tikal consented with a nod.

Wave smiled teasingly. "That's just because our rabbit friend wants to dance with Tails."

I blushed. Maybe I did want to snatch a dance with Tails, but I knew that Fiona was going to try to dance with him too. Amy probably felt the same way about Sonic and Sally. "Are you guys saying that you don't have anyone in mind who you want to dance with?"

Blaze, Rouge, Wave, and Tikal all shook their heads. Amy on the other hand got a dreamy look on her face. "I want to dance with Sonic." She announced.

"Yeah," Blaze said with a roll of her eyes, "we know. Everyone knows."

The pink hedgehog's expression dropped. "What about you and Silver?"

"I barely trust him, much less like him in the way that you're implying," the cat defended with a slight blush from being called out.

Rouge wiggled her eyebrows up and down. "Are you sure?"

The cat's ears laid down threateningly. "I'm sure you guys. Drop it," she ordered.

Then the bat decided to turn her attention to Tikal. "What about you and that Shadow guy?"

Tikal frowned. "I can't stand him."

"Are you sure?" Rouge pointed out suggestively.

The echidna didn't even blush. "I've had enough of your passive agressive attitude, Rouge. I'm sorry about Knuckles but I'm going to bed now." With that, Tikal rolled over so she was facing away from us and began to go to sleep.

Rouge seemed angry. Before she could say anything, I spoke up. "Why don't you just find someone else?" I asked pointedly. "It's never been that hard for your before."

The bat smiled at me. "Go idea, Cream. Maybe I will."

By the preformance my friend gave at the dance the next week, I'm assuming she took my advice a little too seriously.

**200 freaking reviews? You've got to be kidding me. I love you guys. That's why you get an early update from your whiny author. ;)**


	15. October Week 4: Halloween

**Enjoy. **

-Tikal's POV-

The night of the Halloween dance the gym was transformed into ghost's paradise. Every one of the lights was dimmed and fake cobwebs were hung in every corner and crevice possible. Tombstones and skeletons littered the edges of the room. Michael Jackson's "Thriller" was playing in the background. Amy led all of us girls into the room as she stared in wonder at all of the decorations.

Everyone in our group headed over to where our rivals were, which happened to be near Sonic and the other boys.

Sally smiled at us in her police officer costume. "Glad to see that you girls made it," she greeted sweetly.

"You shouldn't have bothered to show up," Fiona jeered under her breath as she fiddled with her devil headband.

Amy looked at Sonic in a daze. "What are you dressed up as?" She asked flirtatiously.

He took step back, causing the medals around his neck to clank. "U-uh," he stuttered, "I'm an Olympic medalist."

Knuckles chuckled from his place next to Julie-Su, his arm around her shoulder. Rouge glowered at the couple. "I'm a football player," Knuckles clarified as he motioned towards the helmet under his other arm. "Julie's a robot."

The female echidna narrowed her eyes. "It's Julie-Su, honey," she scolded.

"Right," her boyfriend agreed, "sorry."

Rouge rolled her eyes. Eager to change the subject, she looked to Shadow and Tails. "What are you two supposed to be?"

"I'm a secret agent," Shadow mumbled, "it's a Men in Black suit."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "how original," just before Cream lightly elbowed me in the stomach.

Tails smoothed down his lab coat. "I'm a scientist."

"And I'm part of a motorcycle gang," Jet called out, popping his leather jacket. The hawk pointed to Silver. "And he's a detective."

The silver hedgehog tipped his brown hat. "Thanks for the introduction."

Honey slapped him lightly on the shoulder and giggled. "Oh, you're so funny. I think that your costumes' cute." The gold colored cat was dressed as an angel. Blaze chuckled at the irony, because her rival was definitely not an angel.

Mina glared at the purple cat before announcing, "And I'm a rock star." Judging by the dramatic black makeup and the fake guitar the mongoose was holding, I belived her.

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, Rouge snagged Bark the Dog by the shoulder of his costume as he passed by. I remember Blaze telling me about him since he had gone against a girl named Shade during her sparring class. Rouge leaned in close to his face and smiled flirtatiously. "Wanna dance?"

He looked surprised, but Bark grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Julie-Su looked immediately stunned and a little angry. She looked to Knuckles and fluttered her eyelids. "Babe, can we please go dance?"

"That's okay," Knuckles declined, "dancing really isn't my thing."

His girlfriend looked pretty put out, but the rest of us knew that Rouge had already won. "Why don't we go get something to drink?" Silver suggested. "It's an open soda bar."

We all agreed that this was a good idea. As we all cut through the crowd of dancers to get to the drinks, I lagged towards the back to look for Rouge. What I did see instead surprised me.

It looked like Typhoon was talking to Jet. They were lagging farther and farther behind the rest of us as the blue jay continued to distract him. Something he said made her laugh and slap his shoulder flirtatiously. The hawk smiled wider and chuckled. In a moment, I watched Typhoon say something while nudging her head towards the dance floor. After a fleeting look at Wave, Jet shrugged and nodded. The two birds headed off to dance.

I raised my eyebrows in alarm but said nothing.

-Wave's POV-

Once I had seated myself at one of the cushioned chairs at the soda bar and gotten a drink, Tikal finally made her way over and sat next to me.

"What held you up?" I asked in order to make conversation.

Tikal cut her head towards the dance floor. "Jet and Typhoon did," she answered tartly. "Looks like you lost the bet."

"What?" I chirped, my eyes narrowing as I found the two in the crowd of dancers. "You've got to be kidding me," I muttered in annoyance.

The echidna looked at me curiously. "I thought you two weren't that close anymore."

"We're not," I spat as my heart sank to my stomach, "it's just that this was a waste of twenty bucks, that's all."

Cream turned to us from her seat next to me. "Looks like Amy and I just lost too," she mumbled. The rabbit pointed at Sally leading Sonic to the dance floor while Fiona sat for a moment, startled. The fox grabbed onto a nearby mobian mouse named Tinker from my mechanics class with an iron grip. Tinker smiled nervously as the fox flashed a hungry smile and dragged him off to dance.

I face palmed myself. "We're all going to loose," I mumbled in annoyance. The other girls nodded.

"Loose what?" Silver asked from his seat next to Blaze.

The cat shrugged. "We agreed to a bet with Sally and her friends that we could get a dance partner before them. Right now, it just looks like we all just lost twenty bucks."

"Did you loose yet?" The hedgehog asked curiously.

Blaze looked over to see Honey still sitting down. "Doesn't look like it. But it's really only a matter of - what?" The cat blinked at Silver's glove facing her, open palmed. He was standing up.

"Come on," he suggested with a smile. "It will at least save you twenty dollars."

The cat friend of mine blinked up at him before placing her hand in his. "Okay,"she accepted tentivately without changing her expression.

I put two fingers in my beak and wolf whistled as the two headed for the dance floor. Blaze shot me a death glare, but didn't come back. With a sigh, I turned to Tikal and Cream. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," I announced, "do you guys want to come?"

Apparently, the female rabbit had found the pastries and was too busy stuffing herself to answer. Tikal looked at Cream and laughed a little bit. "I'll come with you," she agreed. "It doesn't look like anyone's interested in talking to me anyway."

-Shadow's POV-

I don't like dances very much.

By the time everyone had finished their introductions and dispersed, I was always sitting the the hallway against the wall. A file on GUN's firearm restrictions was in my hands because Chief Vulcan "felt that I should make sure I'm under code." It didn't really matter to me whether I was following the guidelines or not.

The first time I looked up it was because Wave the Swallow and Tikal the echidna appeared and headed into the bathroom.

However, the second time someone appeared out of the gym, Knuckles the echidna was being forced out by his girlfriend. "I just need some time to myself," I heard her explain with a shade of anger behind her voice.

"What's your problem all of the sudden?" The male echidna asked her, surprised.

She glared at him. "Nothing." Julie-Su barked out. "Just...you owe me twenty dollars."

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles yelled. His girlfriend slammed the door in his face. The echidna stared at the door for a moment before kicking it. Then he turned around and noticed me. "Do you have any idea what that was about?" He asked gruffly.

I didn't answer and froze for a moment. "What are you-" I held a hand and grunted, trying to get the echidna to be quiet. One of my ears swiveled. What was that noise?

There was a door opening down the hallway. That was strange because no one, students or faculty, should have been anywhere but the gym or the bathrooms. The whole rest of the school was pitch black from the lights being cut off but if I squinted I could see the office door opening.

"There's someone in the office," I whispered.

Knuckles smirked. "I think that counts as suspicious activity. Let's go beat him up."

I rolled my eyes and began skating after the shadow as Knuckles followed me. We were about halfway to the office when a loud voice rang out.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

All three of us including the shadowy figure froze. Immediately after the shadow began to dash away. I scowled deeper and looked quickly behind me. Tikal was closing the door to the gym with a suspicious look in our direction. When she started to run after us, I turned back around and began to run after the shadow, which had run into one of the science labs.

Once I was in the room, I turned on the light and looked up. On of the ceiling tiles had been dislodged and the cement block behind it had also been removed. You could see the night sky above us.

Knuckles came in behind me. "Let's get on the table and climb up," he said as he jumped on the nearest lab desk. The echidna was just hoisting himself up to the ceiling when Tikal finally caught up.

"What are you guys doing in here?" She asked in confusion.

I glared at her.

The female mobian looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "What's going on?"

"Someone came out of the office," I explained.

Her eyes widened. "No one is supposed to be in there right now. Do you think...?"

In response, I climbed onto a table and began to hoist myself up through the hole in the ceiling. I didn't expect a ball of light to rush past me fast enough to make me loose my grasp on one hand. My other hand was still holding on, so I used my momentum to swing up onto the roof.

Tikal, in her light form, was ahead of Knuckles when the robots fell onto the ceiling.

When the first robot landed, it whacked the girl like a bug and forced her to land on the ground. I grit my teeth. I hated to see girls get hurt for no reason, especially the innocent ones. Knuckles apparently felt the same way because he gave a roar and dove through that robot.

I could her the crunch of metal as I reached the female echidna. After I helped her up, she groaned. "Thank you," she said graciously with a nod before going back into her light form. I was impressed by her endurance but reasoned that it should be expected from any GUN agent.

With that, I followed Knuckles into the fray. He shot his fists like pistons through whatever part of a robot that seemed to be the closest while I used homing attacks and chaos spears.

After we had disposed of most of the robots we found Tikal lying on the ground once again. Both of us rushed over to her in alarm. "What happened?" Knuckles asked frantically. She coughed, groaned and held her stomach.

"I will be all right," she assured us with another cough and a groaned. "I'm simply not made for fighting, that's all."

I kneeled down to her level. "What happened?"

"Someone was running away behind the robots," Tikal began to explained before coughing again. "I caught up and changed back to my solid form and tackled them."

"Could you tell who it was?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"N-no," she admitted. Then she groaned and held her stomach. "There was something in their hand and I tried to get it." The echidna frowned and looked down at her stomach. "They put up a fight of course."

I was anxious to know why someone had gone through all this trouble. "Did you get it?"

Finally, the girl smiled. "Yes, at least I achieved that before the mobian was...abducted."

That was a strange way to explain it. "What is it?"

She uncurled one of her clenched hands and handed me a flash drive.

We made a call to GUN, who told us that they would pick up the drive soon. By the time we rejoined the rest of the students at the gym the dance was almost over and everyone I knew was standing outside. "What's going on?" Knuckles asked the group.

Everyone looked at us as we walked up. "Where have you guys been?" I could tell Tikal was about to answer but Sonic had already changed the subject. "As it turns out, these ladies had set up a bet." He explained coyly. "We're about to see who won twenty bucks."

Knuckles raised an eye ridge at his girlfriend as Sally spoke up. "Right. Now, let's get this over with because I want to go home already." Immediately changing her demeanor, the chipmunk smiled flirtatiously. "Now, I was able to snag a dance with Sonic." Her smile suddenly turned cruel. "What about you, Amy?"

The pink hedgehog frowned and handed the chipmunk a twenty. "Better luck next time," Sally laughed. Then the chipmunk looked to Julie-Su and Rouge. "Julie-Su?"

Julie-Su glared at Knuckles. "Well, since my boyfriend wouldn't dance with me and Rouge has low standards..." The mobian reached into her pocket and handed the bat a twenty dollar bill."

The bat cocked her hips. "Don't be jealous."

Fiona rolled her eyes before speaking up. "Well, I know that I won. Rabbit girl just sat there eating cookies the whole time."

"I had fun," the rabbit shrugged before handing over the money. She looked at Tails, who chuckled and continued eating his cookie. He had obviously taken it from the refreshments table. Fiona growled softly before swallowing her anger and smiling. "Well, what about Honey?"

The yellow cat winced. "Actually..." the cat trailed off and got out her twenty. "I didn't get the chance to dance with anyone." Blaze one the other hand, clearly had no experience in hiding her blush.

"I, ah, danced with Silver." The other cat rolled her eyes and gave Blaze the money.

Typhoon on the other hand giggled and tightened her grip on Jet's arm. "Jet and I had a wonderful time," she said dreamily. We all looked at her in confusion since the blue jay was recognized as the no-nonsense type. Wave clacked her beak in annoyance and handed her twenty to Jet, who gave it to Typhoon.

"You two enjoy it," she muttered.

The blue jay just smirked as Mina finally spoke up. "Well," she shrugged, "I didn't dance with anyone. But them again, I know for a fact that Tikal didn't either."

Everyone looked at the echidna expectantly. Her blue eyes searched the floor in embarrassment before she finally looked up at everyone. As she opened her mouth, I cut her off.

"We danced."

All eyes were on me, including Tikal. "You should all pay more attention," I pointed out as I continued my lie. No one said anything as I looked to Mina.

"Let's go," I muttered gruffly. "Pay the girl."

**Oh my gosh. 230 or so reviews forced me from procrastination, hope you enjoyed it. Review.**


	16. November Week 1: The Drive

**Here's your new chapter. Sorry for waiting.**

-Blaze's POV-

On Monday of the next week, we were all called to the football field before school. Penny was meeting us there alone to give us intel and directions regarding the drive Tikal retrieved. A couple of us were extremely anxious about what was on that stolen file. I was definitely one of them.

It was getting annoying how long the others were taking. In addition it was starting to get cold but I just used my fire to heat up.

"Good morning, agents," Penny greeted. "You all understand why you were called here today?"

"Yea, we do," Fiona snapped. She seemed less nervous about respect when Chief Vulcan wasn't around. I couldn't blame her. "What was on the file?"

Penny glared at the fox for a moment or two before opening the file she was holding. She seemed almost nervous. "Well," she began nervously, "it does appear as if some of your files were hacked into."

"Whose files?" I asked.

The rabbit looked at me apologetically. "That's classified information for now. But we also found out that the agents they were trying to get information about are all defected from…other things."

Defected. I suppose she means people like Wave, who were thieves before this. I wonder why they would need information like that?

"Now, there's supposed to be another school event coming up soon. It's a talent show at the end of the month I believe. The files may be tried again there so you are all ordered to go. We need eleven of you to perform, four of you to watch, and seven of you to gather information and stand guard."

There was no way I was going to perform, so I volunteered to stand guard. The others who were going to help with that were Rouge, Wave, Silver, Shadow, Sally, and Fiona. Knuckles, Sonic, Jet, and Tails all almost had to perform before they convinced Penny to just let them watch. Amy, Cream, Tikal, Julie-Su, Honey, Mina, and Typhoon were all going to perform.

We were given our orders and with that, the meeting was finished.

-Sonic's POV-

On Friday the week of our meeting with Penny there was nothing to do. Knuckles was out with Julie-Su and Jet had left with him because we encouraged him to give Typhoon a shot. Tails had locked himself in the basement lab. I guess that what he likes to do on a Friday night.

But I wanted to go out. I looked over at the other two hedgehogs in the room. Shadow was reading a book. Silver was on the computer. That seemed a little boring to me, so I figured it was worth a shot to get at least one of them to come with me.

"I am so bored," I whined loudly.

Neither of the other guys even looked up. After a beat Silver pointed out, "Maybe you should have gone with Knuckles earlier. You could have gone out with Sally."

"But can't one of you come with me now? I mean Silver could ask that temperamental fire chick or Shadow could ask…uh…I don't know, Tikal?"

Silver just rolled his eyes but that caught Shadow's attention because if he had been drinking something he would have spit it out. Even though his voice remained level his eyes were wide. "Oh hell no, that girl's just infuriating."

"Sure she is," I teased.

"How much do you like breathing, Sonic?" Shadow growled.

I grinned. "It's a pastime." So Shadow wasn't an option now so I turned to Silver again. "Come on man, please? You don't even have to ask anyone. There's a party at some kid's house tonight I think. We can just go there."

Silver sighed and closed his computer. "Okay, fine," he conceded. "Since I don't have to ask anyone."

"But there is one catch," I pointed out, "you should probably go get dressed."

-Rouge's POV-

Some guy had invited me to his party tonight, which was fine by me. Unfortunately I had to bring a friend.

I'm probably the only girl in the world who has friends who don't want to go to a party.

Amy and Cream were baking, but I wouldn't have invited them anyway. Tikal had disappeared upstairs to work on her alchemy. That left just Blaze and Wave. One girl was working on her extreme gear while the other was watching TV.

When I approached Blaze she looked at me warily. "So there's this party tonight," I began.

"No."

"No what? You don't even know what I was going to say." I said, looking offended.

The cat raised an eyebrow. "Okay, well if you're going to ask, no. I'm not going with you."

"Why not?" I asked this even though I knew why. Blaze didn't answer.

So then I turned off the TV. The cat's eyes flared and a few wisps of fire came out but she calmed herself. She did hiss a little bit though. "If I go to this thing with you that's it. No more favors for the rest of the month."

"Sure whatever. That's fine." I looked Blaze up in down in her regular clothes. "I'll help you get out of that getup though."

I left the girl fuming and found Wave in the garage. "Hey Wave. Blaze and I are going to a party tonight. You want to come?"

Wave gave me a smirk. "Geez, what did you promise that girl to get her to come?"

"That I wouldn't ask for any favors for a month. So you coming or not?"

The swallow thought for a moment, swinging her wrench on a finger. "Mind as well, if at least to make sure Blaze just doesn't up and leave. Whose house?"

"I don't know," I said with a smile. "It doesn't really matter right?"

"I guess not."

I looked over her oil-covered clothing. "You might wanna-"

"I know." She quipped in annoyance. Wave put down her wrench and brushed past me before going upstairs. I followed.

-Wave's POV-

By the time we arrived at the party, I had to admit Rouge had done a good job getting us ready. Blaze was a little sour about it but I thought she looked good. Somehow Rouge had gotten her to wear a black strapless top and jean shorts. The cat had dark purple flats on her feet even though she insisted she preferred heels.

I let Rouge have a little say but I preferred to dress myself. I was wearing a pair of brown cargo pants and a lime green camisole. I had decided to wear dark green shoes on my feet, and had changed my headscarf to the same dark green color.

Rouge herself was wearing a blue minidress with a pair of blue boots. She sad put stud earring up the sides of both of her ears. She had done our own makeup and had managed to do ours, too.

We really did look good. "Okay, lets find somewhere to sit," Rouge directed.

Whoever threw this party had taken whatever chairs they had and threw them anywhere. There were beanbags in corners, high chairs in the kitchen, fold up chairs in the living room, and couches pulled into anywhere else.

In the end, we decided to grab a round table of highchairs in the kitchen. About three seconds after we were seated and got drinks Rouge left and wondered into the crowd of kids. We both watched the bat go.

After a couple of minutes of silence someone came up to us. "Hey. Mind if I sit here?" Without even looking at the guy, I looked to Blaze. The cat gave a small, almost unnoticeable shake of the head.

I turned to look at the guy with a shrug; "Sorry, but it looks like – wuh." It was Silver. I smiled wide because I liked making fun of Blaze as much as anyone else. "Yeah…of course you can sit here," I amended, correcting myself.

Blaze gave me the hardest glare she possibly could. "So," the hedgehog began, "what are you two doing here. You didn't strike me as the 'house party' types."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I chirped, narrowing my eyes.

Silver held out his hands. "Whoa, whoa, it was a compliment." He pointed out Sonic, who was flitting from girl to girl. "He dragged me here."

"Same here," I responded, nodding towards Rouge.

The cat still hadn't said anything. The white mobian glanced in her direction. "You look pretty," he pointed out casually. Her muzzle turned from pale to strawberry and Silver looked away without even seeing her blush. I guess he just felt like he was stating a fact.

"Thank you," Blaze muttered. Poor girl wasn't really used to being complimented by boys. Rouge usually snatched up whoever showed up first, or Amy got all love struck, and Cream was so 'adorable'…it was pretty easy for the rest of us to stay in the background.

Thusly, this swallow remains single. In the silence I studied my drink. Spiked? Eh, probably. I tasted it again. Oh, yea. It was definitely spiked. The good news was that neither Blaze nor I would drink too much anyway. But Rouge…ah, maybe that's why she asked us along.

Silver scratched his head before standing up. "I think I'm going to head outside." He looked back at us. Either of you want to come?"

My friend shook her head again as I exclaimed, "Blaze would love to come! I have to go to the bathroom anyway." Ignoring the daggers thrown from the girl I immediately slid out of my seat and left.

Well, setting her up will make for an interesting story later.

-Silver's POV-

I might miss a lot of things, but I definitely noticed Wave messing with Blaze. I'm not that naïve.

Outside a bunch of kids were in the pool fully clothed. Well, some of them probably weren't even close to fully clothed but I didn't want to look close enough to find out. I mean, it's November! That water has to be cold.

Blaze moved as far away from the pool and other people as possible and cat down in a corner of the yard. I copied her, sitting down cross-legged.

"Wave sure is a character," I mentioned in an attempt to make small talk. "Does this type of thing happen with you guys a lot?"

The cat looked at me, clearly surprised. I guess she didn't expect me to bring that up. But why not? "Sure I guess. Just not to me."

"Hm," I sounded awkwardly while looking up at the stars. Well, that was kind of upsetting. I think Blaze is great. Sure, she's kind of cold and okay, she's a little blunt, but…it's cool to have someone else to talk to who has powers like mine. So I figured that we could be friends.

She looked over at me and bit her lip, clearly hesitant about something. "Why…why are you so interested in me?"

I looked into her eyes. "I don't know," I said simply, "I mean, something when I first met you told me that I really needed to get to know you. Our powers are kind of similar and for some reason I just…really want to get to know you more."

"Oh," she blushed violently. Was it something I said?

Someone else jumped in the pool and others screamed, breaking us out of the moment. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. "It's getting late. We should probably round up our friends," I suggested.

I got up, then turned around and offered Blaze my hand to help her up. She smiled and I laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You're smiling," I pointed out enthusiastically.

Blaze blinked a couple of times, then smiled again. "Okay," she said, "so I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Yup," then I bit my lip. "You mind giving me your cell number?"

She nodded. "No problem."

After giving me her number, the cat dashed away to go find Wave and Rouge. I shook my head and smiled. What a weird girl. Somehow I couldn't help liking her…like I get this feeling…that I know her from somewhere.

-Tikal's POV-

I was downstairs when the girls came home. Blaze's muzzle was flushed and she was glaring at the other two. But Wave and Rouge had triumphant, cheeky grins on their faces.

"Oh hey Tikal," Wave greeted a little too casually. "You'll never believe who asked for Blaze's cell number at the party."

"It doesn't mean anything," The cat protested weekly.

"Oh I think it's cute," Rouge announced. The purple mobian groaned and stomped upstairs.

Wave cupped her hands and called up after her, "Come on! What do you have against the poor guy?"

"Shut up or I'm locking you out of our room!" Blaze threatened.

I giggled.

Tra-la-la! There's your new chapter. Thanks to those of you who Private Messaged me personally, it was great motivation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to drop a review.


End file.
